Saving Kazehiko
by Ariel D
Summary: A young Fourth Kazekage has caught the attention of a humanized Shukaku and right when he needs the most protection. The most disturbing fluff you'll ever read. Officially a crack!fic now.
1. In the Night

**Saving Kazehiko**

By Ariel-D

_Description: A young Fourth Kazekage has caught the attention of a humanized Shukaku and right when he needs the most protection. The most disturbing fluff you'll ever read._

_Disclaimer: Shukaku and Yondaime Kazekage are Kishimoto's and Shonen Jump's. No profit is being made._

_A/N: A **gift fic**__ for SabakunoCurse and RockRaven-LG. And MizoRosa. Based on an oekaki by SabakunoCurse. (See the club Gold-Dust-Kazekage on DA.)_

_This is a_ _**human**__ version of Shukaku. Also, this is a version of Yondaime Kazekage, who has been named Kazehiko. Humanized Shukaku and the name Kazehiko belong to SabakunoCurse, as I understand it. I'm not sure what the full story is behind her version of Shukaku and Hiko; I'm just going off of pictures and comments I've seen in the Fourth Kazekage fanclub on DA, Gold-Dust-Kazekage._

_For Shukaku, I'm settling for a canon mix and match: the Shukaku who mourned the Sage of Six Paths' death and the Shukaku who was once a Suna priest. I'll imagine there was a fusion of the two versions or something, and that's why Shukaku can show up humanoid._

* * *

**Chapter 1: In the Night**

Kazehiko raced through the Sand's streets, trying to escape his father and his home. His father had hurt him again, and now that he had graduated from the academy and was a genin, he had decided he wouldn't and couldn't take it anymore.

From a rooftop, Shukaku watched the boy run. _My Hiko,_ he thought. He'd been fascinated by the boy since their first meeting three months earlier. The 10-year-old boy was the first person he'd ever met who could hear him clearly. In his human form, Shukaku was basically a materialized spirit; only those with the ability to hear spirits speak could converse with him. If he wanted to let his voice be heard, then he'd have to transform into his tailed beast form. However, he preferred not to transform. He was much harder to catch and return to the stupid tea kettle in humanized-spirit form.

Below, Kazehiko took a left turn and stopped in an alleyway to catch his breath. Shukaku hopped one building over so he could keep an eye on him. This was the third time Hiko had run away in the last three months. Shukaku wasn't sure why, only that Hiko feared and hated his father. Shukaku found he wanted to know the reason.

What had started out to be supper for him one night had now become an obsession for Shukaku.

"Hiko," Shukaku whispered, finding himself compulsively testing the boy's hearing.

Kazehiko froze and looked around, his brow furrowed. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about having such a notorious spirit tracking him.

_He heard!_ Shukaku could feel his obsession ratchet up one notch higher. No matter how softly he spoke, Hiko could still perceive his voice.

Shukaku teleported down to the alley where Hiko was leaning against the wall, panting from his running. Hiko gazed up at him with wide eyes.

Shukaku noticed red blotches on Hiko's neck again; they had been there before. He cupped the boy's cheek and gently tilted his head, taking a closer look. "It looks like someone has been sucking on your neck." He reached out to touch one.

Hiko pulled away.

"Ah, my Hiko," Shukaku sighed. "I'll look after you; just tell me if your father's the one doing this."

_The Sand Spirit will look after me?_ Hiko had no idea what to make of that. Plus his father had told him that he'd kill him if he shared their little secret. He ended up staring up at Shukaku again, wide-eyed and just a bit curious.

Shukaku cupped his cheek again, tilting his head one more time. "Those are bruises," he noted, touching one with his fingertip. "Bruises from your father?" He pitched his voice quietly, trying to soothe the boy into answering this time.

Kazehiko gazed up at him. Shukaku as a humanoid was quite interesting. He had pointed ears, an indigo streak on each cheek, and a pattern of indigo lines and swirls arching from his eyes and swirling around his neck and wrists. His eyes were golden on black, and he had spiky tan hair that he had pulled into a long ponytail that hung down his back. He didn't seem at all like the scary tanuki that ravaged the village in the stories Hiko had been told.

Although it was true that Shukaku ate humans. Humans weren't his only food, but he'd killed several since escaping his tea kettle.

"I'm not supposed to say," Hiko finally replied. By now, he understood Shukaku had some kind of fascination with him; he didn't expect to be food. Then again, he wasn't afraid to die, either. He'd considered suicide more than once in his short life.

"Not supposed to say?" Shukaku echoed. He could feel Hiko tremble even though all he was doing was cupping the boy's cheek. "You're that scared of your father?" he concluded.

Hiko swallowed.

Shukaku caught whiff of a stench. A human stench. "Stay right there." He hopped back up to the roof. Sure enough, an auburn-haired man was making his way down the street — Hiko's father. Shukaku recognized the man because Shukaku had been stalking Hiko through the village. This was the first time, however, that the boy's father had come looking for Hiko in the night.

"Your father is coming," Shukaku said.

Kazehiko glanced up at Shukaku, staring at him with blatant fear.

_He fears his father but not me,_ Shukaku thought, amazed. It brought up in him feelings he didn't recognize.

The man reached the alley where Hiko was. "There you are, you damn brat." He stalked toward him, raising his hand.

Hiko immediately curled inward, raising his arms to protect his face and head.

Shukaku jumped back down, landing between the man and his son. He grabbed his fist out of mid-air, stopping the blow.

Kazehiko's father froze, his eyes almost comically wide. "You . . ."

Shukaku grinned, all fangs. "Me." Sand slithered out of Shukaku's hand, coating the man's arm. "You stink, but you just might do for supper tonight."

Hiko stared in amazement. "You can't kill Father!"

Shukaku grinned over his shoulder. "Why not? He's rank, but edible."

The man yanked and yanked, trying to escape Shukaku's hold, but the sand was now around his shoulder as well. "Let go of me! Leg go, you monster!"

Hiko cringed against the brick wall.

"That's what I never want to see again," Shukaku said softly to Hiko. He turned back to Kazehiko's father and grinned wickedly. "Yes. I am a monster. And you are supper." He let the sand circle the man's body.

"But he's still my father," Kazehiko whispered.

"I'll take care of you," Shukaku told him. His resolve turned solid, tangible. "I'll protect you. You're my Hiko."

Hiko's father was whimpering in fear, but at that, he yelled, "_Your_ Hiko?"

Shukaku wasn't quite sure why he'd declared ownership of Hiko, but he had, and he wasn't going to let anyone challenge him for it, especially a man who apparently raped his own son. "Yes, _my_ Hiko," he said. He bared his fangs at the man. "Now admit it — you've been forcing yourself on your son."

Kazehiko whimpered and slid to the ground. He'd never seen Shukaku attack anyone before, and this was still his father, even if he were hurtful.

Hiko's father wasn't much more than a glob of sand now. A glob of sand with a face. "How dare you accuse me of — "

Shukaku cut off the denial by covering his face with sand as well. Crunching sounds filled the air, and the sky rained blood. Then Shukaku pulled the sand back into his body. When he turned to face Hiko, the boy was crying.

Shukaku dashed to his side, kneeling by him and pulling him into his arms. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay. He's not going to hurt you ever again." He realized he might have traumatized Hiko himself. "And he didn't feel anything. I used hundreds of times more pressure than necessary. He didn't feel a thing."

Hiko cried in his arms for several minutes. "But— but —"

"I'll protect you," Shukaku whispered, kissing the top of Kazehiko's head. "Anyone who wants to hurt you has to come through me and my sand first." He had never pledged himself to anyone's protection, ever. He wondered what it meant that he wanted to do so now.

But Hiko was so little, so innocent, so perfect . . . And he could hear him.

Belatedly, Shukaku realized Hiko's father heard him as well. _Ah, so he inherited the talent from someone. Fascinating._

Hiko calmed down after several minutes and simply sat in Shukaku's arms, staring up at him. He was in shock.

Shukaku reached down and brushed the tears from his face. "It's okay, my Hiko." He murmured to him for several minutes until the boy seemed to regain his senses.

Kazehiko had no idea how he felt about having a spirit as a guardian . . . or a monster who claimed some kind of strange ownership over him. He frowned at Shukaku, crossing his arms. "You killed Father." That seemed to be the biggest issue of the moment.

"He deserved it," Shukaku said, shrugging. "And I won't kill you."

Hiko supposed he should be terrified, but the hand that had brushed his tears away had been dozens of times gentler than his father had ever been with him. A monster was kinder to him than his own family.

"That's right," Shukaku said, stroking Kazehiko's hair, "my Hiko. I'll take care of you."

Since he had no idea what to think, Hiko accepted the comfort and leaned his head against Shukaku's shoulder. Shukaku's eyes widened at his, and he hugged him again. The hug was surprisingly warm and gentle.

Hiko supposed that if things turned bad he'd just run away again.

Assuming one could escape Shukaku.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews!_


	2. When Monks Attack

**Chapter 2: When Monks Attack**

The night of his father's funeral, Kazehiko jerked awake from a nightmare about Shukaku eating his father. He couldn't say he was grieving — really, he was in shock still — but as he sat up in bed, he realized the nightmare hadn't awakened him.

Red eyes stared at him from the corner of his room.

"My Hiko," came a whisper.

Hiko crossed his arms over his chest. "How did you get in?"

Shukaku stepped into the moonlight, his eyes switching from red to their usual gold-on-black. He grinned, his fangs glistening. "You left your window open."

"Oh." Hiko glanced toward the window; his curtains billowed in the breeze. "Well, leave, please. I'm trying to sleep."

Shukaku slinked across the floor, smiling impishly. "Such a _fine_ resistance." He made it sound like a good thing.

Stumped, Kazehiko stared up at him with wide eyes. _When he said he was going to protect me, did he literally mean he was going to follow me around everywhere all the time?_ Not that Hiko didn't want protection, but this was The Sand Spirit. Only Hiko's blasé attitude about his own death kept him from being terrified.

Because so far, losing his father didn't make him feel like he'd been delivered into sudden safety.

"You killed my father," Kazehiko said flatly, returning to that main point.

Shukaku grinned and perched on the end of his bed. As usual, he was dressed in black pants with an ankle-length tan kimono tied with a red obi. "He tasted horrible, if it's any consolation."

Hiko sighed and dropped his arms. "Killing people is wrong."

"You kill people as a shinobi."

Point.

Undeterred, Hiko continued, narrowing his eyes. "I don't _eat_ them. It's for a mission."

"You eat cows and fish and pigs and horses," Shukaku said. "Mostly they're warm-blooded mammals like yourself. And are your esoteric human 'missions' a better excuse to kill other humans than my need to eat to remain alive?"

Hiko was confused and irritable now. Perhaps he needed to be a bit older than 10 years old in order to win an argument with a spirit. "He was still my father."

"A bad father." Shukaku scooted closer and cupped his cheek. "My Hiko knows that, though, doesn't he? You were having a nightmare when I first arrived, were you not?"

Hiko stared up at him. _He's so kind to me. Why?_ "About your eating Father."

Shukaku tilted Kazehiko's head and touched the faded bruises on his neck. "And not the reason for these marks?"

Actually, Hiko had nightmares about that all the time. He looked away.

"You can choose to live with your mother if you wish," Shukaku said, "but you're my Hiko either way. No matter where you are, I'll be watching you." He caressed Kazehiko's cheek with one thumb. "And protecting you."

Hiko still wasn't sure how he felt about that.

A knock came at his bedroom door, and his mother opened it, looking into the room. "Kazehiko, who are you talking to at this hour?"

Shukaku grinned at her.

She looked right through him.

"Pleased to meet you," Shukaku said sarcastically. "I'm the one who ate your bastard of a husband."

Hiko gave him a sharp look. He hadn't told a soul what had happened to his father. It was Sandaime Kazekage who'd assumed Shukaku had eaten him. But there was no proof. Just a spray of blood in an alleyway that matched his father's blood-type and a man who hadn't come back home that night.

"She can't hear me," Shukaku said, smug. He crossed his arms. "She can't even see me."

"Well?" Hiko's mom demanded.

"Myself," Hiko said. "I woke up from a nightmare. I was just . . ." He trailed off.

His mom sighed. "Well, go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Her voice wavered a bit, and she shut the door.

Abruptly, Kazehiko understood why Shukaku was so hard to catch when he was in human-spirit form — some people couldn't hear him and some people couldn't even see him. To both see and hear him was apparently rare. "Why am I different?"

Shukaku reached out and feathered his fingers through Hiko's hair. "I'm unsure. But it makes you special."

Frankly, Hiko wasn't sure how he felt about being that kind of special.

* * *

Three days after his father's funeral, Kazehiko was sent back out on missions. His team, which was comprised of a jonin and two other ten-year-olds, gave him their condolences. Then they were supposed to spend the day on a D-rank mission — litter collection — so as to not tax Hiko after his sudden loss.

Not ten minutes into the mission, Kazehiko heard Shukaku:

"My Hiko," he whispered. "I am here, watching you."

Hiko glanced around at the building tops, wondering where Shukaku was. He placed him on the rounded top of a three-story home.

Beside him, Hiko's jonin leader, Akio, shivered. "Such a malevolent chakra." He glanced around as well but didn't seem to see or hear anything.

Hiko's male teammate, Hajime, looked around as well. "It's scary. Is that — is that Shukaku?"

Rika, Hiko's female teammate, pointed to the top of the house. "There's an evil spirit up there. It's kind of a blur, but I can make it out."

Glancing at where Rika pointed, Akio squinted. "I don't see it, Rika-chan. But I'll accept your word for it." He paused, then whispered. "Let's head away."

Hiko supposed he understood the logic of that. Shukaku was generally known to attack at night, not during the day. Overall, he seemed to be more powerful at night, and during a full moon, especially.

However, what Akio couldn't know was that it made little difference. Hiko could hear Shukaku laughing.

His team went right. They went left. They went north; they went south. And no matter where they went, Shukaku followed.

An hour into the "hunt," Rika turned to Kazehiko with wide eyes. "I think Shukaku is after you. He killed your dad, didn't he?"

Akio stepped up and rested his hands on Hiko's shoulders. He was pale with fear. "Kazehiko, I'm forced to agree with Rika-chan. I think you're in a lot of danger, and us with you."

Hiko wondered how to tell someone that Shukaku had sworn to protect him and was essentially stalking him. Or if telling anyone such a thing was even a wise idea.

He certainly couldn't promise they weren't in any danger.

"We're going to the Kazekage," Akio whispered.

Shukaku, of course, followed them all the way there and sat on the Kazekage Complex's roof.

Akio took Hiko and his team straight to Sandaime's office. Hiko didn't mind seeing him because he was his favorite uncle, Tomo. He also knew there was little Sandaime could do about Shukaku except fight him . . . and that would mean he'd have to be able to see and hear him first.

Unless Shukaku transformed, of course. But Hiko doubted he'd do that.

The Kazekage listened to Akio's story with a great deal of concern. "This is serious. I will not lose my nephew to that demon in addition to my brother-in-law."

Shukaku's face showed up in the window. Upside-down. His long, thick ponytail hung down seemingly from the top of his head, covering most of the window's view. Apparently Shukaku had climbed down the building to peep in.

Kazehiko tried not to react.

Shukaku grinned and waved.

Hiko belatedly remembered that people described Shukaku's behavior as that of a wild drunk. He hoped a grin and wave was all he'd get.

"Kazehiko, what do you have to say about this?" the Kazekage asked.

Returning his attention to his uncle Tomo, Hiko paused, chewing his lip.

After a minute of silence, the Kazekage looked to Akio. "I'm going to speak with my nephew alone. You're dismissed. But know I will ensure Hiko's safety."

Akio bowed, along with Rika and Hajime, and exited the room.

Hiko gazed up at his uncle.

"You know something," Tomo said flatly. He watched his nephew with a soft but worried expression. "What's going on?"

Hiko wasn't sure he had a clear answer to that question. "Shukaku . . . likes me."

The Kazekage froze. "Come again?"

"He follows me around because he likes me," Hiko said.

Stare.

"No, really," Hiko insisted. "I don't know why. But he's not going to eat me or anything."

After collecting himself, Tomo licked his lips carefully and then spoke. "You're in grave danger."

Shukaku was sniggering outside the window.

Kazehiko prayed they wouldn't fight; he wasn't sure who would win.

"I'm going to take you to the Western Temple," Tomo said, coming around his desk. "We're going to get you set up with wards against evil. One to wear, and several for your home."

Shukaku frowned.

"That won't be necessary," Hiko said quickly. He didn't want to watch his favorite relative get eaten. He imagined he could hear Shukaku licking his chops through the window.

"The hell it won't." Tomo grabbed his hand and headed out of his office.

* * *

The red arch over the entryway to the Western Temple loomed ahead. Kazehiko looked over his shoulder once every minute or so, verifying that Shukaku was, indeed, following. He was on the rooftops, hopping from building to building.

"Yes," Tomo replied to Hiko's unasked question, his Kazekage robes billowing in the harsh wind. "I can feel his repugnant chakra behind us."

Hiko chewed his lip, wondering why everyone found Shukaku's chakra so nauseating. It was a bit harsh, perhaps, but not terrible. And sometimes it wasn't even harsh . . .

They climbed the temple stairs, passing under the arch, and as soon as they entered the courtyard, a monk in an orange robe immediately veered in their direction.

"Kazekage-sama." The monk bowed. "How may I help you?"

Tomo inclined his head in return. "My nephew needs a ward evil necklace and ward evil tags to put up around his house."

The monk straightened. "Certainly. May I inquire as to what kind of evil?"

"Shukaku."

The monk stared at him.

Hiko glanced over his shoulder again, worried about Shukaku's reaction.

Shukaku was standing just on the other side of the arch, his arms crossed. "You're my Hiko," he said flatly. "I'll eat them all if they try to keep you from me."

"This is not a good idea," Kazehiko told his uncle. "Shukaku is getting angry."

The monk was quivering where he stood.

"I can feel the malevolence in his chakra," Tomo assured him. "But it's not going to stop me from protecting you. Besides, he can't enter the temple grounds."

"T-to really protect him from Shukaku," the monk said, "he'd have to live here."

"What?" Hiko exclaimed.

"Never!" Shukaku was outraged.

Tomo nodded. "It may come to that. My nephew reports that Shukaku is stalking him."

Kazehiko began to protest the use the word "stalking" and then realized he probably couldn't. _But he said he'd protect me. And I don't know any of these monks! What if some of them are like Father? And what about Mother? She'll be all alone._ His mother wasn't very affectionate, but she was still his mother.

Abruptly, Hiko was very afraid. He glanced back at Shukaku with wide eyes.

Shukaku barged forward, only to hit an invisible barrier that surged with red lightning. An electric feeling zapped through the air, making everyone's arm and neck hair stand on end.

"He's hitting the barrier!" the monk shrieked.

Several more monks ran to the courtyard.

Tomo turned toward the entrance. "I'll fight him if need be." His iron sand slithered out of the canteen hanging at his side.

"No! No!" Hiko was nearly hysterical. How was Tomo supposed to fight someone he couldn't see or hear? "I don't want you to die! I don't want Shukaku to die!"

Shukaku froze just beyond the barrier, eyes wide; a blush rose to his cheeks.

A monk slipped a necklace around Kazehiko's neck, securing it. "Here, child, wear this."

Hiko glanced down and found a jade necklace around his neck. "Wait, I don't need it."

"Oh, yes you do," Tomo said, his iron making a ring around both their bodies.

Hiko looked back to Shukaku. He pressed against the barrier again, making more red lightning shoot out. It ripped at his tan kimono, leaving red burn marks behind.

"Stop!" Hiko shouted. "You're hurting yourself!"

Shukaku paused, eyes wide again.

"He's trying to come through the barrier," the first monk explained, shivering. The other monks held up their staffs, preparing for spiritual warfare.

Shukaku growled. "Don't start that shit with me. I was a monk once myself."

Kazehiko had heard two totally different origin stories for Shukaku; he had no idea if Shukaku was lying or telling the truth. He only knew he didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Everyone, please listen! Shukaku said he'd protect me. He'd not bothering me." Yet. Sort of. In a manner of speaking. "So please just stop!"

"Protect you?" Tomo was stunned; he stared down at Hiko. "Demons don't protect."

Hiko wasn't sure he was a demon, though. "Shukaku's a magical monster, right? Some of those protect the Shinto gods. Some of those are Shinto gods."

"Shukaku is not a god!"

Shukaku grinned and put his hands on his hips. "Oh, I don't know. I think I'd make a wonderful god. I'd be the God of Sake."

Kazehiko wanted to groan.

"Kill it," one of the monks hissed. "I can hear it talking. It's right at the archway. Just kill it."

"No!" Hiko ducked under the iron sand and ran straight at Shukaku. He'd seen enough death with his father; he wasn't going to watch his uncle or Shukaku die.

A hand of iron sand shot after Hiko, but he snapped the necklace off his neck and tossed it away, then hurled himself into Shukaku's arms.

"That's my beloved Hiko," Shukaku said, hugging him tightly.

"Kazehiko!" Tomo yelled, the terror in his voice cutting through the air.

"I'll be fine," Hiko promised him. He climbed onto Shukaku's back, snuggling under his long ponytail and wrapping his arms around him. Shukaku grabbed his legs, holding him piggyback style, and took off. Hiko sighed, leaning his head against his shoulder; he was surprisingly warm. "It's okay now," he whispered.

"You took off the ward evil necklace for me," Shukaku murmured. "My dear Hiko . . ."

With certain clarity, Hiko understood he'd endeared himself to Shukaku further. He wondered what it would mean.

But for now Shukaku's long, soft ponytail was hanging down his back, and he was being carried across the Sand's rooftops, far away from the temple he did not want to call home. The evening wind was turning cool, but Shukaku's back was warm. The world seemed like less of bother temporarily.

Several rooftops away, Shukaku stopped and set Hiko down. He turned to face him, kneeling. "I don't think anyone's done that before."

"Cared that you were going to be hurt?" Hiko asked.

Shukaku blushed. "Ah — no, I meant stopped me from breaking a barrier and eating my foes."

Kazehiko gingerly pointed to the burn marks on Shukaku's arms. "But you _are_ hurt."

Shukaku took his hand and squeezed it. He grinned, all fangs. "I heal quickly." He sighed. "Ah, Hiko . . . my dear Hiko . . . what you do to me."

Hiko had no idea what he meant by that.

He wondered if he'd made his life intensely more complicated now.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed and faved!_


	3. The Incredible, Edible Humans

**Chapter 3: The Incredible, Edible Humans**

That evening, Kazehiko found himself sharing supper with his worried mother . . .

And one smug, grinning Shukaku.

Not that Kazehiko's mother could see or hear Shukaku, of course. But Hiko could see him clearly, and he wasn't amused. He stared at Shukaku with hooded eyes. _You shouldn't be here._

Shukaku just grinned in return.

Hiko's mother was picking at her food; their meal for the night was beef yakisoba. His mother was picking out the vegetables one by one and nibbling at them half-heartedly.

Feeling hungry after his day's adventures, Hiko slurped up his noodles. Still, his mother's attitude left him nervous. She was clearly upset, and he had no idea if it were only about his father's death.

Not that that wasn't enough.

"Your uncle came to visit me this afternoon," his mother finally said. "And what he had to say was . . . disturbing."

"Of course I am," Shukaku replied. "I'm a monster."

Hiko sighed. Was Shukaku going to talk at her the entire conversation? Still, he worried that he might be in trouble now and grew quiet.

"He said you — that you're being stalked by Shukaku." Her voice wavered; tears formed in her eyes.

"I resent the use of the word 'stalked,'" Shukaku said, tilting up his chin and crossing his arms. Then he grinned and dropped his arms again. "Ah, who am I kidding? I love to stalk my Hiko."

Hiko shot him an irritated look.

"Is it true?" she asked.

Kazehiko sighed a second time. "He is following me around. But I'm not in any danger."

"Yeah, you're too sweet to eat . . . in any ordinary sense of the word," Shukaku said, grinning wickedly.

Hiko had no idea what he meant by that. He ignored him.

"Not in any danger!" his mother shrieked. "Shukaku _ate_ your father! He killed him! Killed him, Kazehiko! How are you not in danger?"

"He deserved it," Shukaku drawled. "He was laying his grimy hands all over my Hiko. Did you know that, lady? Your husband was a — "

"He won't eat me," Hiko interrupted quickly. He didn't want to hear Shukaku say it again; it made it too real. His father's abuse of him was something he tried not to think about.

His mother stared at him. "What makes you so sure?"

"He says I'm his Hiko and that he's going to protect me," Hiko said.

Shukaku sighed. "I have no idea what it is about you, my Hiko. But it's true. You'll never be rid of me."

Hiko blinked. _Never be rid of him?_

"Protect you?" His mother turned pale. "Demons don't protect humans!"

Hiko had already had this conversation once.

"No, monsters eat humans," Shukaku said, licking his lips. "You're a bit watery, but you don't smell half-bad."

Hiko straightened his shoulders and stared Shukaku down. "No!"

Shukaku pouted at him. "Come on. She's annoying. What did she ever do for you, anyway? Just stand aside and let your daddy suck all over you?"

A burning sensation erupted in Kazehiko's stomach; that was an issue that bothered him as well. Why hadn't his mother ever saved him?

His mother looked between Hiko and the empty space where her husband used to sit. "Who are you talking to? Is Shukaku in here right now?" She jumped to her feet, pale and shaking, clearly terrified.

"He won't eat you," Hiko said.

"According to whom?" Shukaku asked, baring his fangs.

"I won't like you anymore if you do," Hiko said, crossing his arms.

Shukaku laughed. "What a child's comeback." But he didn't move.

Kazehiko's mother ran into the living room.

"You know, if she's not going to eat this, I will." Shukaku picked the beef out of her yakisoba, eating it with his fingers.

"Yes, eat something," Hiko murmured, watching him warily.

Shukaku wrinkled his nose. "It's a bit overdone for meat, though."

Kazehiko's mother returned with a stack of ward evil tags. "Your uncle gave me these."

"Whoa!" Shukaku stood up abruptly.

So did Hiko. He stopped his mother in the doorway by gently grabbing her free hand. "You don't need to hurt him."

"And there you go again," Shukaku said, blushing.

Kazehiko's mother stared down at him. "You've lost your mind. Oh my god! I need to take you to counseling."

"Me in a room with a human counselor!" Shukaku burst into laughter.

Hiko didn't even want to imagine what the outcome of that would be.

Shukaku moved into the corner, switching locations. "Let her put them up," he teased. "Then I'll be trapped inside your bedroom with you all night."

Hiko's mother brushed past him and slapped a tag down right where Shukaku had been sitting. "Here?"

"Not now," Hiko said, sighing.

Then he realized abruptly that Shukaku had just revealed to him how to trap him. He said nothing, although he mentally catalogued the information should he ever need it. Just like a good shinobi would.

"I won't accept this," Hiko's mother was saying, marching to the front door and slapping a ward on it. Then she went to the window, slapping a ward there. "There will be no demons in my house. My son will not be eaten by Shukaku. And I won't either!" She pulled aside the collar of her black yukata and revealed a jade necklace — a ward against evil. "I want you to wear one of these, too."

"Hell, no," Shukaku said. "Go through with your plan, lady, and I'll eat you ward and all."

Hiko grew cold. "No!" He looked between them. "No to you both!"

And that got him sent to his room.

Five minutes later, he heard his mother exclaim, "What happened to all my beef?"

* * *

In the darkness, Kazehiko was sitting up, leaning against his headboard. He had his arms crossed as he stared across the room.

Shukaku sat on his small kotatsu table, his legs and arms both crossed. He was grinning, his eyes glowing red. "I told you she'd end up sealing me inside the house."

"You could've gotten out the back door first," Hiko accused.

"Or a window," Shukaku replied. "But what's the fun in that? I couldn't have spent the night with you."

"You mean spent the night keeping me up," Hiko replied, frowning.

Shukaku chuckled. "I can't help it if I like to talk."

"You've been babbling for hours," Hiko agreed.

"I don't babble." Shukaku sniffed.

Kazehiko snorted.

"My only wish is that I could pass this night with you with some fine sake." Shukaku tugged the small gourd off his belt and opened it, shaking it upside down. Nothing came out. "But I drank it all earlier." He pouted.

"Lean forward." Hiko made the request sound reasonable.

Shukaku blinked at him. "Why?"

"Because your eyes are nicer in the moonlight."

"Why, my Hiko! Such a romantic." Shukaku scooted forward. His eyes came out of the darkness and into the light, turning from red to golden on black.

Hiko snorted again. "It's not romantic. Your eyes are just prettier gold than red."

Shukaku grinned, all fangs. "Thank you, my Hiko."

Hiko ignored that. "So now that you're trapped in here with me, we need to have a talk."

"We've been talking."

"No, you've been babbling at me."

Shukaku laughed.

"We need to talk about your habit of eating humans." Hiko narrowed his eyes.

"Yum, yum."

Kazehiko sighed. "Well, there has to be something else other than humans that you eat. You ate my mom's beef tonight."

"Overcooked," Shukaku complained again.

"So what do you like?" Hiko asked.

"I like horses," Shukaku said jovially. "And zebras. And gazelles."

"Horses and zebras?" Hiko felt sorry for them. He always had liked horses and zebras. Gazelles he was ambivalent about.

Shukaku grinned with a flash of fangs. "What? Feel sorrier for them than the humans?" He laughed. "Humans are so funny that way! They get more upset over their pets than other humans."

"I never had a pet," Kazehiko said, trying to derail that argument.

"But now you're my pet!" Shukaku hopped up and transferred to Hiko's bed, hugging him.

Hiko pushed him away. "I'm not your pet. You said you'd protect me."

"Aww." Shukaku feathered his fingers through Hiko's hair. "Don't get mad at little ol' me. I'm just teasing."

Hiko crossed his arms again. "Can I sleep now?"

"Why?" Shukaku asked. He stood and did a twirl in the moonlight. "Nighttime is best!"

Kazehiko groaned. "It's 2 A.M. And I have a mission in the morning."

Shukaku held up a finger. "Speaking of that, you'll have to peel off one of the wards so I can leave with you in the morning. Otherwise I can't protect you."

"You mean stalk me?"

Shukaku pouted again. "I thought you wanted my protection."

Hiko thought back to earlier in the day — Shukaku's ponytail over his back, his warmth, the way he carried him away. "I do."

Shukaku grinned again and plopped back on the foot of his bed. "Then let me out in the morning."

Hiko realized this would be a rather ultimate test of Shukaku's trust in him, at least. Technically he could put on the ward evil necklace, leave with his mother, and then bring back the monks with the tea kettle and have them seal up the imprisoned Shukaku.

_My duty as a shinobi is to get him sealed up,_ Kazehiko thought to himself.

Shukaku was still grinning at him.

He couldn't do it. He wondered if he'd regret it someday.

"Well, eat more horse," Hiko said. "Please?"

Shukaku sighed. "No fun. It's like if you ate rice without fish."

"Well, no humans tonight, please." Hiko lay down.

Shukaku lay down right behind him. "I'd never eat my Hiko."

Hiko sat up again. "Don't. Father always . . ." _lay behind me when he . . ._

"I'm not your father." Shukaku sat up anyway. "Well, I'll just do this." He put Hiko's head in his lap and stroked his hair.

Hiko relaxed. That wasn't so bad. Shukaku's fingers were surprising gentle, despite the claws, and the motion lulled Hiko to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Kazehiko was summoned to the Kazekage's office again.

He dutifully pulled the tag off the front door so Shukaku could leave with him.

"That's my Hiko!" Shukaku said, grinning at him.

"Are you going to follow me all day again?" Hiko asked.

Shukaku raised an eyebrow. "I need breakfast first. But yes. Plus I'm not letting you see the Kazekage alone. Especially after yesterday."

Hiko couldn't imagine that would go well.

About halfway to the Kazekage Complex, they passed a drunk unconscious in an alleyway.

"Ooh! This one should be nice and tasty. He'll have a gooey sake center." Shukaku stopped.

"Shukaku!" Hiko paused as he saw Shukaku's sand emerge from his arm. "Oh, God." Knowing he was unlikely to stop it, he turned and ran.

Three minutes later, Shukaku caught up with him. "Don't run. It's no big deal, really. You've killed before, too. Remember?"

Hiko refused to speak with him.

They arrived at the Complex in short order, and Shukaku suppressed his chakra so he couldn't be sensed. Apparently no one they passed could see him.

Kazehiko knocked on his uncle's office door, and at the signal to enter, bowed himself in. Shukaku followed him right in.

Before them stood Kazehiko's team: Akio, Rika, and Hajime. The Kazekage, Tomo, sat behind his desk.

Rika pointed to Hiko's right side. "There's a spirit with him again."

Hiko noticed right away that everyone present had on ward evil necklaces.

"So Shukaku is following you again today," Tomo said.

"Yes, sir," Hiko replied, feeling guilty for running away from his uncle.

Shukaku sized up Rika. "She might make a tasty snack."

Hiko shot him an irritated look. "No."

Akio and Hajime shifted uneasily.

"Well, let me be candid," Tomo said. "Your team won't work with you if Shukaku is following you around. You have two choices: a new team, which I may not be able to find for you, or wearing the ward evil necklace."

"That won't work," Shukaku said cheerfully. "I'll just follow at a distance, anyway. It's Monkville or nothing."

Hiko sighed. "Shukaku says that the ward evil necklace won't stop him from following me. The monks were right yesterday."

"New team it is." Tomo nodded to Akio. "You're dismissed."

Akio, Rika, and Hajime bowed, then left.

Tomo stood and walked over to the door, signaling his aide. "Send them in one at a time, please." He returned to his chair.

Hiko had a feeling this might take awhile.

The first team to enter was a three-person team led by a blonde-haired, female jonin. There was a boy and a girl on the team. They bowed to Tomo.

"This is Nana," Tomo said. "We'll see about your joining her team."

"It's not an order, sir?" Nana asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shukaku took a whiff of her. "Yummy. I'd eat her for sure."

"Not a good idea," Hiko volunteered quietly.

Tomo seemed unsure whom the comment was for. He turned to Nana. "My nephew here is being stalked by Shukaku. Spiritual warfare would be necessary. And possibly battle with Shukaku."

Nana rocked back on her heels, raising both eyebrows this time. "Ah, I see." Her genin paled and began trembling. "In that case, I respectfully decline."

Shukaku snapped his fingers. "Well, damn. She smells luscious."

Hiko found sweat on his temple.

Nana and her team departed; the next group entered. It was a black-haired, female jonin, this one with two boys on her team.

"This is Mizuki," Tomo said.

Shukaku brightened even further. "Ooh! She smells even better. Choose her, choose her!"

Hiko didn't point out that he wasn't the one with the choice.

Tomo explained the situation again.

Mizuki glanced around the room suspiciously. "Sorry, sir, but if I have the choice, then no." Her two genin were trembling and pale as well. "My boys are still traumatized by their teammate's death; they don't need extra stress."

Mizuki's team exited; a third one entered. A fourth, a fifth.

The sixth team that entered Kazehiko immediately recognized: The Weird Team. The sensei was a jonin named Biki, who had long silver hair pulled into a ponytail, purple eyes, and a tan. He was part of a racial subset of Suna. The two boys on the team were a puppet master, Aiko, and a taijutsu expert, Jonan.

Supposedly, Jonan was the only normal one, except he didn't speak much.

Biki bowed, looked right at Shukaku, and raised his eyebrows. "Well, Kazekage-sama, I'd heard a rumor that Shukaku was following your nephew around, but I didn't believe it until now."

Shukaku's nose wrinkled. "God, what a stench. Don't pick this one."

Biki laughed.

Tomo stared at him. "What is it?"

"Well, I couldn't hear what Shukaku said, but he wrinkled his nose." Biki seemed amused; his eyes twinkled. "I think he doesn't like me."

"Oh, goody," Aiko said dryly, looking at Shukaku's general vicinity. "First thing out for our day: fighting Shukaku." The bandaged puppet on his back clicked and clattered.

Jonan stepped behind his sensei.

"You can both see him?" Hiko asked, stunned.

"Yeah, you can see me?" Shukaku echoed, clearly curious.

"Sure," Biki said, as though it were no big deal.

Aiko, who had spiky black hair that matched his black bunraku outfit, shrugged. "I can sense where he is; I can't really see him. I can just tell where he's standing."

"I don't sense anything," Jonan said from behind Biki. He was a blonde-haired boy, tall and lanky. Hiko decided he was brave, though. He wasn't pale or shaking.

Tomo explained the situation to Biki.

"My choice, ne?" Biki crossed his arms and sized up Kazehiko. "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind having the boy who fights with gold dust on my team."

Shukaku groaned. "No way. This guy smells like rotten fish. Say no, Hiko."

Hiko, of course, couldn't smell anything on Biki. "I don't think I can," he whispered.

"Can what?" Biki asked.

"Have a say in this," Hiko replied.

Tomo frowned. "No, you don't. I need you on a team that can truly work with you."

"Working with Shukaku stalking us." Aiko laughed. "Wow, what a tale to come home with: 'Hey, Mom! I'm on a team with Shukaku!'"

"Not quite," Biki drawled.

"Same as," Aiko insisted.

"What a bother," Jonan said, sighing.

Shukaku snorted. "What odd humans."

Hiko was beginning to see why they were called The Weird Team. _I'm going to end up on the Weird Team?_ He considered the direction his life had taken. _Wait a minute. I am weird now._

"Do you feel it's a problem?" Tomo asked.

"Like I said, I can see him," Biki replied, "and I can say he doesn't look that scary right now. He just looks like a human with a tanuki tail for hair. Basically."

"What?" Shukaku growled. "That's it. You're lunch."

"No!" Hiko threw himself between Shukaku and Biki. "Remember: Bad smell! Bad smell equals bad taste. And eat more horses!"

"Eat more horses?" Tomo echoed, clearly taken aback.

Biki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I get it. I may not be able to hear you, but I get it. You're gonna eat me right now to prove you're so bad," he said to Shukaku. "You're pride's hurt, but you're following around a kid all day. You can't have an excess of pride if you're following around a little kid. Besides, you either care about Kazehiko or you don't. Pick one."

Shukaku was still growling, his ponytail bristling like a cat's.

"You can't help him if you make him teamless," Biki pointed out.

Hiko had to agree with that logic.

Shukaku crossed his arms, still glaring at Biki.

No eating occurred.

Shukaku looked out the window. "The little teammates would still make good snacks."

"I'd be teamless again," Hiko said quietly.

"Tell Shukaku — " Tomo began.

Hiko looked at him. "He can hear you. You just can't hear him."

Tomo looked in Shukaku's general direction. "Shukaku, you're running free right now. You know I wish to catch you and seal you back into the tea kettle . . . But as long as you are free, do you really want to make it worse on yourself?"

Shukaku stared at him with hooded eyes. "Sake. Human meals. My Hiko. I'm not doing without any of those things." He grinned, baring his fangs. "They're what makes life fun."

Looking to Kazehiko, Tomo asked, "What did he say?"

Hiko didn't look forward to playing translator. "He's being Shukaku."

"Hell, yeah, I am." Shukaku thumped his own chest.

Tomo glanced at Biki. "Can you handle it?"

After a moment of staring down Shukaku, Biki grinned. "I can see you in every crisp detail," Biki told Shukaku. "I'm totally on top of this."

Shukaku made a rude gesture.

Biki laughed. He turned to the Kazekage. "I'm good with this. I can handle it."

"Great," Shukaku drawled. "Rotten-Fish-sensei has taken you on."

"Keep everyone safe," Tomo said. "I want you all to wear ward evil necklaces."

"Of course, Kazekage-sama." Biki bowed.

Tomo looked to Hiko. "Are you still going to refuse to wear a necklace? It's for your own good."

"I won't do anything to hurt Shukaku," Kazehiko said.

Shukaku unfroze a bit and smiled. "My Hiko . . ."

"Consider it an order, then," Tomo said. He walked out from behind his desk and secured one around Hiko's neck.

Shukaku crossed his arms. "Hiko . . ."

But Hiko couldn't disobey a direct order. "Don't worry," he told him.

Biki shook his head. "A child reassuring a monster. What a picture."

"I'm going to silence you, Fish-Stench-sensei." Shukaku's eyes narrowed.

Hiko had a bad feeling about this new arrangement. "Please don't pick a fight with Shukaku. You're making it harder."

Biki snorted.

Shukaku smirked. "Well, like I already said, the necklace won't stop me from following you."

And sure enough, it didn't. Shukaku followed them all day long.

* * *

That night, Kazehiko dutifully took down the ward evil tag on his front door, letting Shukaku in, and removed his necklace. Then he put the tag back up.

"I don't like the necklace," Shukaku said. "You're my Hiko. They can't keep you from me that way."

Hiko had heard this complaint 642 times thus far that day. "I won't wear it when I'm not around Biki-sensei. And if trouble comes, I'll yank it off again."

"It's like they're trying to steal you from me." Shukaku followed him back to his room.

"They are," Hiko said flatly.

"I know!" Shukaku's ponytail bristled. "Rotten-Fish-sensei had better not lay a hand on you. You're mine!"

Hiko turned to face Shukaku. "Biki-sensei better not try to hurt you, either."

Shukaku immediately calmed down, smiling softly at Hiko. "You're so worried for me. But they can't really hurt me."

Hiko held up one finger. "They better not be able to! I don't want to see you get burned again."

Shukaku scooped him up into a hug. "My Hiko-chan is so sweet."

"Umph." Hiko lost his breath for a moment the hug was so strong.

Shukaku relaxed his hold, setting him on his feet and gazing at him.

Hiko didn't understand the look.

Shukaku reached up and caressed his cheek. "My Hiko . . ."

Hiko's mother threw open his bedroom door. "You're seeing a psychologist tomorrow afternoon at 4:00."

"What?" Hiko asked, horrified.

"4:00," she repeated, shutting the door.

Shukaku just laughed. "Oh, I'll eat him. Or her. No big deal."

Hiko groaned. He life _had_ gotten more complicated.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and faves!_


	4. Protector

**Chapter 4: Protector **

4:00.

Kazekhiko found himself sitting in a psychologist's waiting room with his mother. His mother was filling out paperwork on him—his birthday, his doctor's name, etc.—while he answered a five page questionnaire: Do you ever feel sad? How often? Do you ever feel scared? How often? Do you worry often? Do you ever want to hurt yourself? Do you see black shadows? Do you hear voices speaking to you when no one is nearby?

"Do I count?" Shukaku asked, sitting upside down on the ceiling above Hiko's head.

Hiko didn't answer.

At 4:30, after they finished all the paperwork, a woman opened the door and summoned Hiko by name. She was holding a manila folder; she smiled at him.

"I'm Kou," she introduced herself, bowing to him.

"Kazehiko," Hiko said, bowing to her as well.

Hiko's mother wasn't allowed to follow him back. Shukaku walked across the ceiling and stepped through the doorway upside-down.

Kou led Hiko into her office, Shukaku following.

The office was nice. There was a kotatsu table with paper and crayons, a small chair, two larger chairs, and two bookcases. A basket of toys sat in one corner.

"Make yourself comfortable," Kou said.

"Can I sit here?" Hiko asked, pointing to the kotatsu table.

"Sure." Kou sat in one of the larger chairs. "Draw me a picture, if you like." She held a legal pad in her lap along with the manila folder, which she glanced through. She'd stuck a pencil over her ear.

Hiko sat at the kotatsu table.

Shukaku sat across from him. "I could just eat her and be done with it."

Hiko shook his head no and picked up a tan crayon. He began drawing Shukaku's kimono.

After a moment, Kou froze at whatever she'd read.

Five minutes passed.

Hiko had colored in the kimono, drawn the black pants and colored them in, and drawn Shukaku's face and hair. He was working on the eyes when Kou finally spoke.

"So . . . tell me about yourself, Kazehiko-san."

"I'm a genin. I graduated at 9. I have magnetism release, and I can control gold dust. I'm on a new team now, under Biki-sensei." Hiko drew the eyes gold on black. He added the indigo swirls and marks to Shukaku's face, then drew in the nose and mouth. He drew Shukaku smiling.

"Not bad, my Hiko," Shukaku murmured.

Complimented, Hiko grinned as he worked. He added the pointed ears, then noticed for the first time that Shukaku had six earrings going up his left ear — three round ones and three studs. He drew them on in gold. After that, he noticed the indigo lines on each side of Shukaku's neck; they ended in little curls with an indigo dot between them right over his Adam's apple. He added those, too.

"Okay," Kou said. "What about hobbies?"

"I like drawing," Kazehiko said. He added Shukaku's red obi to his outfit, then drew his hands, which also had indigo swirls on them. Finally he added feet in geta—again, with indigo swirls on his skin.

Shukaku was grinning. "What a sweet picture, my Hiko."

Kou shifted a bit, jotting down a note. "Okay. Do you know why you're here today?"

"My mother's upset because I can see and hear Shukaku, and I don't mind that he follows me around." Hiko added Shukaku's fangs.

"Yes, those are important," Shukaku said, touching one with the tip of his clawed finger.

Kou shifted again. "Yes . . . that's right."

Hiko held up his picture. "He looks like this."

For a long moment, Kou stared at the picture. "I . . . see." She paused. "Does it bother you at all that Shukaku follows you?"

Hiko looked at Shukaku with hooded eyes. "Only when he eats people."

"And . . . you've seen this?" Kou asked, jotting down some notes. Clearly, she couldn't see, hear, or even sense Shukaku's presence.

"Only once," Hiko said.

"When?" Kou asked.

Kazehiko didn't answer. He started a new picture, this time picking up a black crayon. With sloppier, angry strokes, he drew a black yukata with a black obi.

"Tell me about your father," Kou said softly.

"He died." Hiko drew a face and added red hair. He gave the figure black eyes, heavy black eyebrows, and a black scowl.

Kou made a note. "Before he died?"

Hiko curled in on himself and stopped drawing.

Shukaku growled. "I could tell you, lady. Too bad you've got no spirit sense." He turned to Hiko. "Tell her, my Hiko. Tell her what a bastard he was."

"But he was still my father," Hiko said, tears in his eyes.

Kou jotted down a quick note. "He was still your father, but . . . what?"

"Tell her, Hiko," Shukaku pushed.

Kazehiko glared at the picture before him and stabbed it with the black crayon several times. "I don't want to talk about it." He grabbed a red crayon and scribbled in an angry, red background.

"He can't hurt you now," Kou said in a soft voice. "And I won't be discussing this with anyone, including your mother."

Hiko's tears escaped, streaking down his cheeks.

"Oh, Hiko-chan . . ." Shukaku reached out and brushed away the tears. He paused. "I hate to say it, but the lady's right. He can't hurt you. Even if he came back from the dead, I'd just kill him again."

A bolt of pure terror hit Hiko. "Can he come back?" he shrieked, jumping to his feet.

Kou jumped. "What? No, your father can't come back."

Hiko pointed at Shukaku instead. "You were an evil priest. You died and came back a monster. What if Father returns and — and — _hurts me again!_" He was hysterical, crying. "He'll punish me! He'll hurt me for saying bad things about him! And they're trying to make you go away! If they sealed you up, you couldn't protect me!"

Shukaku shot to his feet, hopping over the table and scooping Hiko into his arms. He knelt on the floor and hugged him tightly. "Shhh, Hiko-chan. I would never, ever let your father hurt you again." He kissed Hiko's forehead. "My origin is . . . complicated. I was never . . . ordinary. But if your father came back as an evil spirit, I would crush him. I'm hundreds and hundreds of years older and more powerful that some newbie human spirit."

"Are you — are you sure?" Hiko clung to him, still trembling. He stared up at Shukaku with wide, tear-filled eyes.

Shukaku brushed his fingers through his hair again. "I am. I swear it." He grinned. "I am _Shukaku,_ after all. Who's going to be more powerful than I am?"

Hiko clung to him harder. "Okay . . ." He had two fistfuls of Shukaku's kimono and wasn't going to let go any time soon.

Kou was staring at the child in front of her, who was — from her point of view— talking to and hugging air. "Shukaku is . . . here?" She halfway stood up from her chair.

"Shukaku protects me," Kazehiko said fiercely. He stared Kou down. "I realize everyone's scared and upset about it, but I don't mind that he follows me around. He cares about me. He protects me. And I refuse to let him get hurt over it!"

Kou was pale, but to her credit, she wasn't shaking. She settled back into her chair. "Shukaku protects you. How?"

"He won't let people near me if they want to hurt me," Hiko said in a soft voice. He buried his face against the base of Shukaku's throat, hiding from Kou a bit. Shukaku's skin was soft, he found, not gritty with sand.

Shukaku trembled faintly.

"How did Shukaku come to care for you? Do you know?" Kou jotted down a few more notes.

Kazehiko paused. "Not really. I just know it's rare for humans to both see and hear him." He still wouldn't let go of Shukaku. He was warm and comforting.

Two adjectives no doubt no other human would ever use to describe him.

"Oh." Kou wrote that down, too. "How long have you two been, ah, friends?"

Shukaku snorted. "Friends?"

Hiko looked up at him with wide eyes.

Shukaku waved it away. "I don't deal in human terms."

Kazehiko supposed that made sense. He turned back to Kou. "I'm not sure you'd say we're friends. But about three months."

"How do you feel about Shukaku?" Kou asked.

Reaching up, Hiko ran a hand over Shukaku's fluffy ponytail as he considered his answer; Shukaku's hair was surprisingly soft. At this, Shukaku ran a hand up Hiko's back. "Well," Hiko said, "he's not exactly my friend. Or a replacement father. He's more like . . ." He realized he had no words at all for what they were to each other.

"Do you want me to answer that question?" Shukaku asked, grinning.

Something told Hiko the answer was no. He shook his head.

Shukaku chuckled.

"He protects me," Hiko repeated. "He's my protector."

Shukaku blushed.

Kou stared at him. "I . . . see. Very well." She wrote down another note. "Well, if this is your relationship, then what are you comfortable with doing to belay people's concerns about Shukaku? Where are your boundaries?"

That seemed like a complicated question, but Hiko tried to answer it. "My team and I wear ward evil necklaces in the day, and my mother has put up ward evil tags on our house . . . I can't really control anything Shukaku says or does, though, and there's no way to stop him from following me around. So . . . I guess there's nothing else that can be done." He frowned. "I just don't want Shukaku to be hurt." He realized how that sounded. "Or any humans either. So people just need to back off."

Kou promptly released Hiko to his mother with the following very official-sounding advice: "Don't piss off Shukaku. And pissing off Shukaku probably means withholding the boy from him. I don't think your son is in any danger, but you could be if you push it."

Kazehiko left with a second appointment scheduled for two weeks later.

* * *

Kazehiko's mother marched him straight over to the Kazekage Complex. She went straight to her older brother's office, knocked on the door, and barely waited for him to say "enter."

She threw open the door and pulled Hiko inside with her. "Niisan, the crazy psychologist told me to give my son to Shukaku! What kind of mother does she think I am?"

"A useless one," Shukaku said from behind her. He'd suppressed his chakra again.

Tomo stared up at her from his paperwork. "What did she say, exactly?"

Hiko's mother repeated the advice.

"It's not going to do any good if you get yourself killed," Tomo pointed out. "I mean, what do you think you're going to do to Shukaku? You do need to stay out of his way."

"But I just want my son back," she said, tears in her eyes.

Shukaku snorted. "Well, you weren't doing anything with him in the first place." He looked to Hiko. "Let's just run away. I'll take you to exotic desert places and the finest bars in Wind! You can sample the fine sake of many villages."

Kazehiko rolled his eyes. He wouldn't be old enough to drink sake for another ten years.

"I'm working on it," Tomo said to his sister, setting down his quill.

Hiko didn't like the sound of that. "Please don't hurt Shukaku."

His mother groaned.

Tomo gave Hiko a small smile. "Even if I sealed him back in the tea kettle, it wouldn't hurt him."

Shukaku growled, his ponytail bristling again.

"He doesn't like it."

"Then he should behave," Tomo said, raising an eyebrow.

Shukaku crossed his arms and glared at the Kazekage. "I'm going to eat this guy's arm off if he doesn't shut up."

In order to add a distraction, Kazehiko pulled the picture of Shukaku out of his hip bag and brought it over for Tomo to see. "This is what he looks like. See?"

Tomo gazed at the picture. "I don't know what Shukaku looks like as a humanoid, but this picture seems really well-drawn, Kazehiko. You've got a lot of detail." He paused, no doubt noting both the smile and the fangs. "Is this how you see him, Kazehiko?" he asked softly.

Nodding, Hiko offered his uncle a small smile. "He protects me." He'd repeat that as many times as he needed to in order to get people to understand it.

With a sigh, Tomo rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "When Shukaku escaped, I never expected a complication like this one." He looked at his sister. "Don't get in their way. And wear your necklace at all times. This problem is officially my responsibility."

Hiko's mother nodded.

Hiko accepted his picture back, then he and his mother departed, Shukaku trailing them.

On the way home, Kazehiko decided to launch his newest plan to try soothing the waters. "Mother, do we have any horse meat for Shukaku?"

Shukaku gave a start. "Horse meat? Hiko-chan, I can feed myself."

Hiko just grinned at him.

"Horse meat for Shukaku?" Hiko's mother sounded horrified. "This is even worse than your having an imaginary friend. Now you have a friend no one can see or hear! And he's a dead evil monk!"

"He'll eat horses instead of humans," Hiko said, ignoring that outburst.

"Sometimes," Shukaku corrected.

Kazehiko ignored that. "But I think he prefers the meat raw."

His mother shuddered. "Good God! This is a disaster." She stared down at him. "Your father wanted you to have suitable friends."

Clamming up at the mention of his father, Hiko just crossed his arms.

"That bastard didn't want Hiko to have any friends," Shukaku snapped.

"Let's get Shukaku some horse meat," Hiko finally said. He glanced back at Shukaku. "Unless there's something you'd like better. You did seem to like beef."

Hiko's mother stopped in her tracks. "Oh my God! Is that where my beef went?"

Shukaku laughed.

"I can't live with this," she groaned. "I can't."

"Well, I can eat you. Then you could go join your husband." Shukaku chuckled wickedly.

Hiko sighed. "Eat more horses. Please?"

Shukaku just rubbed one fang with his tongue.

"Horse meat for Shukaku, Mother. Please?" Hiko gazed up at her, using his best pleading expression.

She sighed, clearly exasperated. "I'm not going to take up feeding Shukaku!"

And yet they stopped by the market on the way home and bought horse meat. Shukaku laughed at the outcome.

It made for a very awkward supper.

However, when nighttime came, Shukaku's eating habits became the least of Hiko's concerns.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and faves and follows!_


	5. Nightmares

**Chapter 5: Nightmares**

In his dreams that night, Kazehiko was tortured. He dreamed his father had returned as a spirit and was tracking him through the streets, building to building, his power growing in the shadows. Hiko was trying to find light, but every storefront he crossed revealed a closed business. Every streetlight he neared burnt out. Only the moon lighted his path, and it wasn't enough light — wasn't nearly enough — to stop his father from growing stronger and stronger.

When Hiko took the inevitable wrong turn and ended up in a dead-end alleyway, his father's ghost was a 9-foot-tall shadow with red eyes and a gaping red mouth with fangs. He growled and leapt at Hiko.

Hiko jerked awake and froze, staring with wide eyes into the darkness. His heart pounded in his chest. He wanted to move so he could turn on the light, but he was just too afraid to.

Shukaku appeared by his bed, looking concerned. His brow was furrowed, and fortunately, he had stepped into the moonlight, so his eyes were gold-on-black, not red. "Your heart rate has almost tripled, Hiko-chan," he said softly. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Hiko relaxed at bit at seeing Shukaku there. "Yes."

Shukaku reached down and pulled Kazehiko up into his arms, resting him against his chest. "Really? About what?"

"My father," Hiko whispered, running his arms around Shukaku's waist. "That he came back as an evil spirit and was hunting me down."

Shukaku frowned. "Well, I haven't seen him. I can't speak about the odds of his returning or not; human spirits are a mystery — when they stay, when they go, why. But I can say I haven't seen him."

"What if you haven't seen him because he's not getting near me yet?" Hiko asked, gazing up at Shukaku. "You do stick close to me, after all. He could be keeping away, waiting for a moment you're not here."

Shaking his head, Shukaku replied, "I will be here. And I could try scouting him out during the daytime. Evil spirits are stronger in darkness, so I can't leave you alone at night if he really is here. But in the day, I could." He did usually pop away for a few minutes a day as it was. "He shouldn't bother you. And if he tried, I'd find him and kill him all over again."

Hiko wondered how a spirit could die, but he was always afraid they'd do something terrible to Shukaku. So somewhere inside him, he supposed, he believed a spirit could be harmed.

"Now, would you like me to get your mother?" Shukaku asked. "I hear human children wish to see their mothers after nightmares."

"No. She'd just get annoyed at me," Hiko sighed.

"I could wake her up," Shukaku insisted, grinning. "I could whisper scary things in her ear until she had a nightmare and woke up."

Hiko gave him a wavering smile. "No."

"Or I could just chew on her arm a bit." Shukaku's grin widened, showing his fangs. "A watery midnight snack is still a snack."

Hiko giggled in spite of himself. "No," he said, drawing out the word.

Shukaku laughed. "See? You're smiling. That's good. There's only one expression I'd like to see on your face more."

"Not terror," Hiko pointed out. He grinned at Shukaku and reached out, petting his ponytail; it was incredibly fluffy and soft.

"No, not terror," Shukaku agreed, brushing his fingers through Hiko's hair in return. "My Hiko . . ."

"I like your ponytail," Hiko said, petting it again. "It's like rabbit fur."

Shukaku chuckled. He hesitated, as though he'd speak again, then subsided.

Hiko just smiled up at him, glad he was here to comfort him in the night.

"Ah, my Hiko," Shukaku sighed. "There are so many things . . . But even I know now is not the time. One day, though, I'd like to show you."

"Show me what?" Hiko asked, curious.

"Later, Hiko-chan." Shukaku wondered if he'd taken a blow to the head at some point to be so respectful, but this was his Hiko.

All that was inside him would have to wait.

* * *

The following morning, Team Biki was sent on a B-rank mission to the next village, Yokotaka, to retrieve a scroll which had been secured by a spy hidden there. It was a fairly routine mission, but of course Shukaku insisted on following Kazehiko.

Given the nightmares Hiko had had the night before, he wasn't going to complain.

The village was three hours due west, so in order to be at their best, they stopped at the oasis for lunch and a rest. Jonan sat close to Aiko, who smiled at him as though there were no monster following them around. Hiko sat by Shukaku, and Biki sat across from them.

"So, Shukaku," Biki drawled, staring the spirit down as he opened his bento box. "As Hiko-kun's sensei, I'm pledged to his protection on our missions. Since you've pledged to protect Hiko-kun, too, I suggest . . . teamwork."

Shukaku snorted, wrinkling his nose. "No way, Fish-Stench-sensei. I don't work with humans."

Kazehiko sighed and ignored them. He unwrapped his bento and ate a riceball.

"You know, I don't think he liked that suggestion," Biki said, smirking. "What? 'Cause I'm human? Well, Hiko's human, too, in case you hadn't noticed." He popped a riceball into his mouth and chewed.

"Smartass," Shukaku said dismissively.

Biki squinted. "If I read your lips right, you just called me a smartass. Well, fine. Have it your way. You're just making it harder on yourself."

Shukaku stared at him with hooded eyes. "Rotten fish is beginning to sound appetizing as a lunch."

"Yuck," Hiko interjected.

Shukaku bared his fangs at Biki anyway.

"Ooh!" Biki waggled his fingers at him. "Shukaku, the big, child-loving demon! I'm shaking in my sandals."

Shukaku stood abruptly.

Hiko jumped to his feet as well and stood in between them. "Bad guys you can eat later," he reminded Shukaku. "Ones that don't smell or taste like rotten fish."

"Rotten fish?" Biki asked, sounding mock-offended.

Hiko looked at Biki. "Sensei, please stop antagonizing the hundreds of years old sand spirit who eats humans."

Biki chuckled. "Sorry, Hiko-kun. He just doesn't seem that scary following you around."

"Tell that to my uncle," Kazehiko said flatly.

"Technically I did," Biki said, taking a swig from his canteen.

Hiko held out his hands to him. "Then please say it more often. Uncle Tomo is probably plotting something unnecessary."

"Hey, that's the Kazekage," Biki said. "I doubt I can sway his mind."

Hiko made up his mind to visit his uncle himself and keep trying.

Shukaku sat back down. "If I'm going to fight later, I don't want a sick stomach. I'll let you live for now, Fish-Stench-sensei."

With a smile, Hiko settled on Shukaku's lap and picked up his bento, eating a second riceball, this one with a plum center.

Over Hiko's head, Shukaku pretended to bite at him, as though he'd eat him in front of Biki.

"Oh, that's going to make you friends," Biki drawled.

Shukaku just snickered.

* * *

An hour later, they reached the town of Yokotaka. The mission seemed to be going straightforwardly. They met up with the Sand spy, retrieved the scroll from him, and then headed back out of the village.

"Boring," Shukaku commented, yawning. He walked at Hiko's side, right behind Biki. "I could have stayed behind and scoured the village for your father's spirit instead — not that I expect to find it."

Kazehiko shivered at the mere thought.

Behind him, Jonan and Aiko were chatting about manga. Hiko had decided he liked them. Aiko was funny, and Jonan was nice.

"No worries," Shukaku said blithely. "Even if he's there, he'll be puny. I'll snuff him out within seconds, just like I did the first time."

Kazehiko tried to hang on to that. _At least it was an easy mission,_ he thought, trying to focus on something positive.

Fate was not that kind.

They didn't even make it past the border of the village; black flashes zipped down from the rooftops, landing around them in a circle. Five shinobi surrounded them, all wearing forehead protectors from Iwa . . . with the symbol struck through.

"Shit!" Biki drew the short staff off his back, hitting the release to extend it into a long staff. "This is officially an S-class mission!" He charged, whacking the first man in the chest and sending him flying backwards.

Hiko extended his hands, sending his gold dust out in a protective barrier around Aiko, Jonan, and himself. Aiko sent his puppet over the barrier and engaged the nearest man, firing poisoned needles at him, while Jonan made hand signs and then released a ball of wind from his mouth, aiming at a second man. Both men dodged the attack.

Shukaku landed behind Hiko, shooting sand from his hands, creating crawls that grabbed two men out of the air. They screamed, but the sound was cut off by bones crunching. Blood rained down from the hands, and then Shukaku jerked them back into his body, grinning.

After taking down his first opponent, Biki whirled on the one Jonan had fired the air bullet at, striking him over the head as he tried to jump Hiko's barrier and take him out. Hiko redirected his attention to the final opponent, who had knocked Aiko's puppet to the ground. Hiko shot a fist of gold dust at the man, punching at him. He dodged and hailed kunai down on the three 10-year-olds. Hiko snapped his barrier higher, catching all the blades.

Shukaku flashed around them, shooting sand out of his hand and crushing Kazehiko's opponent, blood flying in all directions. He snapped him back into his body and licked his lips. "Fantastic. Woo! What a dinner! I'm stoked! More!"

Hiko recognized that Shukaku's bloodlust was firing up. He lowered the barrier and saw that Biki had taken down the other two men, killing them.

"Yeah!" Shukaku shouted. "More food!" He shot sand from both hands, collecting the two bodies and crunching them up, bones snapping and cracking, a trail of blood left behind as he dragged them into his body and ate them.

Hiko paled. Jonan and Aiko both grasped Hiko, each taking one of his arms and hiding behind him. They might not be able to see Shukaku — or clearly, in Aiko's case — but the sand and the blood and the crunching bones were all too obvious.

Biki struck a stance, long staff extended. "Shukaku . . . Pull yourself back. Hurry, quickly. I know you don't want to eat Kazehiko, and if you lose control now, you might in blind bloodlust."

"I'd never eat my Hiko," Shukaku said, fangs bared, eyes glowing. "But I never said anything about you or the other kids, Rotten-Fish-sensei!"

Hiko panicked and shot out his gold dust, mixing it with Shukaku's sand as he lunged at Biki. Biki slapped through the claw that reached for him, using his long staff to cut through it.

Hiko jerked downward with his gold dust; weighing more, it crashed the arms to the ground.

Shukaku jerked, clearly stunned, and looked at Hiko with wide eyes. "Hiko?"

"I love you!" Hiko gazed at him with tears in his eyes. "I love you, so don't do it! I need this team to live."

Shukaku's lips parted in utter shock; his sand was frozen still. After a long minute, a blush rose to his cheeks. "You love me?"

Hiko nodded, his heart pounding. He had to protect his team, not just Shukaku.

Shukaku drew the sand back into his body, taking part of Hiko's gold dust with it. "Hiko-chan . . ."

Biki slowly relaxed his stance. "Amazing," he whispered.

Shukaku ignored him. He gazed at Hiko with awe.

Hiko wasn't sure what was so shocking about it. Shukaku was his protector, after all.

"Remember," Biki said to Shukaku, "I'm here to protect Hiko-kun, too."

"Me, too," Aiko chimed in.

"And me," Jonan added.

Biki nodded. "We're all here to protect Hiko-kun. And the more people, the better." He paused. "Just remember, you can protect Hiko physically all you want, but there is the matter of his feelings as well. His feelings need protection, too."

Shukaku glanced at him and blinked.

"Yeah," Hiko said in a small voice. "So is it okay? I'd like to keep them."

"Hm?" Shukaku seemed to pull himself back together. "Oh. Yeah, whatever."

Hiko returned his gold dust to his canteen.

For some reason Hiko didn't understand, Shukaku insisted on carrying him home that day.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows!_


	6. The God of Sake

**Chapter 6: The God of Sake and The Truth**

When they reached the Sand, Biki turned to his team and smiled. "That was a tougher mission than we expected. How about I take you all out for dinner?"

Shukaku set Kazehiko back on his feet. "I'm not hungry," he said, smirking.

Hiko ignored the reason why.

"Sure! Awesome!" Aiko grinned.

Jonan also gave his sensei a smile. "Yes, please."

Biki raised his eyebrows at Shukaku. "You can come, too. Not that you wouldn't."

"That's the truth," Shukaku said.

"Maybe I'll even buy you some sake," Biki said. "You're notorious for your love of it."

Shukaku perked up considerably. "Sold."

"He agrees," Hiko said, "and I do, too."

Biki grinned. "Perfect."

They headed to a sushi restaurant. Aiko and Jonan ordered a double plate of chicken yakisoba to share; Biki and Hiko ordered a selection of maki sushi. Hiko also ordered sashimi for Shukaku.

When their food arrived, Shukaku took in the array of raw fish presented to him and snickered. "What cute little bite-sized snacks."

"You did say you weren't hungry," Hiko said, deadpan.

Shukaku laughed.

Jonan and Aiko chuckled nervously, no doubt gleaning from that comment what they were referring to.

Biki interrupted that conversation by ordering a bottle of sake and two cups. The waitress looked confused but didn't question him.

"Now that's a man worth not eating," Shukaku said. Then he took in the impressive spread of maki sushi in front of Biki. "You know, you might not have such a fish stench if you ate less of that stuff."

Deciding not to translate that, Hiko stayed quiet.

The sake arrived, and by custom, Biki poured Shukaku a cup. Shukaku paused, then poured Biki one.

"Maybe you're tolerable," Shukaku said. "Sometimes. For a human." He kicked back the entire cup in one gulp and thunked the cup back down. "More!"

Biki chuckled. "I bet you could drink me under the table." He poured another cup, the gesture self-evident.

"Without a doubt. I can drink three bottles of sake and only get a buzz." Shukaku laughed.

"He says he can drink three bottles without getting drunk," Hiko translated.

Biki's eyebrows rose. "Now that is impressive."

Shukaku flashed him a grin, all fangs, and sucked down his second cup.

Biki poured him a third before setting aside the bottle. "Save some for me!"

Shukaku snorted and downed his third cup, then ate his sashimi without further complaint.

Glad for the current peace between Shukaku and Biki, Hiko ate his spicy tuna roll. He'd decided Biki was a good sensei and really would protect him, so he'd rather Biki and Shukaku not fight.

In fact, when Biki needed his second cup of sake, Shukaku even poured it for him . . . then poured himself a fourth.

"Hey," Biki said, snatching for the bottle.

Shukaku laughed and held it away. "I'm the God of Sake, and don't you forget it."

Hiko shook his head. Shukaku was still apparently proud of that one moment with the monks.

"What did he say?" Biki asked.

"He's the God of Sake," Hiko reported dutifully.

Biki laughed as well, then ordered another bottle of sake.

Before the dinner was over, Shukaku had managed to down four bottles of sake. This left Hiko with a very strange Shukaku on his hands: drunk, loud, and clingy. All the way home, Shukaku held his hand, swinging it back and forth, and sang some bawdy tune about a kunoichi and a tribal hunter. At the top of his voice, no less.

When Hiko got home, he promptly went to his room, taking Shukaku with him. Shukaku flopped right on his bed and curled up, alternately laughing and singing more songs.

Hiko changed out of his uniform into a simple white yukata. "Shukaku?" He wondered how long the euphoria would last.

Shukaku rolled over and grinned at him. "Beloved Hiko-chan." He giggled and then resumed singing again:

"I prowled the nights, hunting my prey—  
Rooftop to rooftop in the moonlight—  
When along came a boy who heard me,  
And who didn't flee from me on sight.

"He had bruises on his pale neck,  
a curious expression in his eyes,  
the will to see me face to face,  
and in that moment my heart sighed.

"So at my Hiko's side I remain,  
All his days and all my nights,  
For I turned out to possess a heart,  
And without my Hiko, it'll be broken."

Kazehiko grinned. "You messed up the rhyme on the final line, silly."

Shukaku grinned in return. "So?" He drew out the word and rolled onto his stomach. "Did you like my song?" He'd sung it to the tune of "Ol' Suna, Forever My Village."

"Broken heart?" Hiko giggled. He thought it was funny that Shukaku sang a love song to him. "You're funny."

Shukaku rolled again, this time onto his back. "What? You can't break my heart?"

"No," Hiko said, grinning. He walked over to the bed. "I'm a boy!"

Shukaku chuckled and hugged Hiko upside down. "So you are." He pressed a kiss to Hiko's obi and then nibbled at it.

Hiko squealed and laughed, pulling away. "Don't eat my obi!"

Rolling again, Shukaku curled up on his side once more. "Oh?" He smiled with a flash of fangs. "It's true that obi don't taste like much. Boys do, though."

Hiko reached out and gave him a playful shove. "There'll be no eating me, and you know it."

Shukaku laughed again, then pulled Hiko onto the bed with him. "My Hiko . . . I want to show you the world and give you the universe."

Thinking that sounded awe-inspiring, Hiko allowed Shukaku to pull him into his arms. They ended up face to face. "Sounds amazing."

Shukaku stroked his back gently. "It will be. I'll make sure of it."

Hiko wondered what it all meant. "I'm a little too young." Besides, he couldn't leave the village on a whim.

Shukaku smiled. "I'll never die. I can wait."

Cuddling up to Shukaku, Hiko closed his eyes. "Okay."

Shukaku kissed the top of his head. "Such a sweet child," he murmured.

With that reassurance, Hiko fell asleep.

* * *

In his dream, Kazehiko's father was a spirit again, slipping through the shadows of the house. Hiko ran from room to room, shouting for Shukaku, shouting for his mother. But no sound emerged from his mouth; no one could hear him to come help him.

The shadows were deep, so Hiko tried to turn on the lights. Every lamp, every light switch — he tried them all. If he could just get light into the room, then his father's spirit would be held at bay, less powerful. However, nothing happened. In fact, the lamps didn't even have bulbs in them.

Remembering the matches in the kitchen, Hiko raced into the room, jerking open the necessary drawer. The kitchen was so black he could barely see. His father's spirit loomed in the doorway, whispering to him in a rusty, garbled voice:

"You're my Hiko instead." He held out a clawed hand, black.

Hiko desperately tried to strike a match. It broke.

His father's spirit inched forward, uttering gibberish.

Hiko struck a second match; it immediately blew out.

A hand grasped Hiko's shoulder, pinching its fingers to hold him still. The gibberish was spoken directly into his ear; hot breath was on his cheek. "Hiko mine night under forever," the spirit hissed.

Hiko was so terrified he snapped awake.

Shukaku's eyes immediately opened, black stars and dots on gold, and he hugged Hiko to his chest. "My Hiko . . . what is it?"

For a moment, Hiko couldn't move. Then he realized he was safe in Shukaku's arms. "I had a nightmare," he whispered. "Father's spirit was in the house. I was trying to turn on the lights, but none of them would come on."

Shukaku brushed his fingers through Hiko's hair, stroking gently. "I don't sense any spirits nearby," he said softly.

Slowly, Kazehiko relaxed. It was novel awakening in Shukaku's arms, having that safety and protection around him while he slept. "Please don't let him hurt me, my father's spirit, when he comes."

Shukaku kissed his forehead. "I still don't believe he'll come, but if he does, I won't let him lay a finger on you. I promise. You're my Hiko."

"Okay." Hiko shifted and curled against Shukaku again, settling back in.

With Shukaku there, he was able to return to sleep easily.

* * *

Two weeks of successful missions later, during which his teammates adjusted to Shukaku's presence, Kazehiko found himself back at the psychologist's office.

"So, how are you today, Kazehiko-san?" Kou asked.

Hiko settled at the kotatsu table again and immediately began drawing a picture of a black ghost with red, glowing eyes and clawed fingers. "Fine."

Shukaku sighed at the sight of the picture, then retreated to the basket of toys in the corner, picking through them. He returned with a soft brown teddy bear, which he settled in Hiko's lap. Hiko smiled up at him and hugged the bear to his chest, then resumed his picture. Shukaku sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

Kou watched the incredible floating teddy bear without comment. "How are your missions going?"

Hiko paused in drawing his picture. "Good. Shukaku is protecting me, and that helps keep the team safe because he takes out enemies. It's working out."

Kou nodded. "Want to share your picture?"

Hiko held it up. He'd added a red, angry mouth again, complete with fangs. "This is Father's spirit."

Kou stared at the picture, frowning. "Have you seen this, too?"

"No." Hiko set the picture down and then scribbled in a black background. "I have nightmares about it."

"Oh? How often?"

Hiko crumpled up the paper abruptly. "Almost every night."

Shukaku nodded. "Good, Hiko-chan. Tell her." He had spent an increasing number of nights holding Hiko as he slept.

"He's scary," Hiko continued. "He comes back for me. He hurts me."

"Hurts you?" Kou prompted.

Hiko paused. "When he gets really angry, he hits me," he whispered. "But most of the time . . ."

Shukaku gave Hiko a one-armed hug. "It's okay. I think this lady actually wants to help."

Hiko touched his neck.

Kou copied the gesture. "He hurts your neck?"

"He touches me." Hiko clammed up again. To a certain extent, he couldn't tell many details; he couldn't remember them. There were blank spots in his mind, black outs he couldn't explain. But there were also a few memories.

"Touches you?" Kou prompted again, this time very gently.

"I can't tell you," Hiko said, crumpling the paper into a tighter ball. "He's coming back, and when he does, he'll want to kill me for telling you anything."

"Never letting that happen," Shukaku said grimly.

Kou jotted down some notes. "You mentioned that before, Kazehiko-san." She paused. "Does your mother know you're afraid of your father's return?"

Hiko shook his head.

"Can you tell her?"

Hiko shook his head again.

"Why?" Kou didn't sound accusatory.

"She wouldn't believe me. And Father said . . . not to tell." Hiko hugged the teddy bear to his chest and leaned against Shukaku's side.

Kou watched him. "But Shukaku knows."

Hiko nodded. "Shukaku says he'll protect me if Father returns."

"And Shukaku believes you," Kou said.

Hiko nodded again. "He knew without me saying anything."

"How so?" Kou asked.

Hiko rubbed at his neck. "The bruises on my neck."

"Explain," Shukaku whispered. "I'm here to protect you, remember."

"Father would always begin by kissing and sucking," Hiko added in a whisper. He closed his hand over his neck, where the bruises usually were.

Kou kept eye contact with him. "I see. I'm very sorry, Kazehiko-kun."

Tears welled up in Hiko's eyes. "Then he would touch my . . . chest. And then he would touch my — my . . ." He gestured downward.

"I'm so sorry, Kazehiko-kun," Kou said softly. "That was very wrong of him. And I just want you to know that _I_ believe you."

Hiko nodded slowly.

Shukaku hugged him to his side again. "Very good."

Hiko buried his face against Shukaku's side, still clinging to the teddy bear. He knew he was too old for the bear, being a genin and all, but he just couldn't care in that moment.

He could hear Kou scribbling down some notes.

"What else can you tell me?" Kou asked gently.

Shukaku pressed a kiss to the top of Hiko's head. "What else, my Hiko? Talk to me if you can't talk to her."

Hiko glanced up at Shukaku, who'd sworn repeatedly to protect him. "Father . . . did things that hurt."

Shukaku frowned; his ponytail bristled a bit. "Things that hurt."

Hiko bit his lip, then nodded slowly again. "He would get behind me and . . . hurt me. My bottom." He shook his head quickly. "Not a spanking."

Shukaku growled deep in his throat.

"I'm sorry," Kou said softly. "And I'm sorry you were hurt. That was very wrong of him." She jotted down another quick note. "Again, just know that I believe you."

Shukaku rubbed Hiko's back. "I believe you, too. I assumed it all long." His eyes narrowed. "Doesn't make me any less angry, though."

Having told his secret and been believed, Hiko felt somehow lighter. He wedged the bear between Shukaku and himself and then hugged Shukaku's waist.

"My dear Hiko," Shukaku sighed. He wrapped both arms around Hiko and hugged him.

Kou took in this half-visible sight and wrote something in the margin of her page.

"I'll never hurt you that way," Shukaku said.

Hiko gazed up at him with wide eyes. "I know."

Shukaku smiled.

With Hiko's permission, Kou called in his mother, Minori, and they told her the truth about his father.

Minori's reaction was instant denial. "I just thought it was over-training," she said, again and again. "I just thought it was over-training." With her arms crossed over her chest, she rocked her upper body back and forth in the chair she occupied.

Hiko hadn't expected much better. _Told you she wouldn't believe me._

Kou attempted to break through Minori's shock, and Shukaku sighed. "I can take you away from all this," he offered again. "Just say the word."

However, Kazehiko was less interested in his mother in that moment and more worried about his father returning from the dead to punish him.

Because Shukaku's promises only kept him safe to the extent his uncle Tomo didn't decide to take action of some kind.

Hiko's worst fear was now that Shukaku would be taken away from him.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows!_


	7. In the Darkness

**Chapter 7: In the Darkness**

That night, Kazehiko's nightmares took a different turn.

Hiko was standing in a shrine; before him sat a sacred urn shaped like a tea kettle. The room was covered in wards and inscriptions.

He suddenly knew Shukaku was trapped inside.

"No!" he shrieked, running over to the urn. He tugged at the lid; it wouldn't budge. "No, I need you!" He extended his gold dust, wrapping the urn in it and squeezing, trying to pop the top off the lid or shatter the container. "Why doesn't anyone see that I need you? Please, please, come back out!"

The urn crushed, but no spirit emerged.

Hiko realized he'd just killed Shukaku. He screamed.

He jerked himself awake by crying out.

Shukaku, of course, was holding him in his arms. "Hiko-chan, beloved," he murmured. "Did you dream about your father again?" He rubbed his back reassuringly.

Hiko grabbed two fistfuls of Shukaku's tan kimono, hanging on tightly. "No. I dreamt they sealed you back into the tea kettle, and I killed you trying to get you back out."

Gently, Shukaku pressed a kiss to Hiko's forehead. "You couldn't kill me trying to release me, I promise." He sighed. "That damn urn. I've spent too much time in it, I assure you."

Hiko hugged him. "Don't go."

"I don't intend to," Shukaku said. "I'll fight to stay out of the urn, anyway. But especially to stay with my Hiko."

A shadow flickered across the window. Hiko jumped.

Shukaku frowned and looked over his shoulder slowly. "Hiko-chan . . . turn on the light and stay right by it."

Hiko's entire body turned cold. He could barely speak. "Is it . . . a spirit?"

"Yes." Shukaku sat him up.

Hiko quickly turned on the light, relieved when the light bulb actually came on — unlike in his nightmares.

"I'll be right back." Shukaku headed for the window.

Hiko squeaked he was so scared. "P-please don't take long."

Shukaku grinned over his shoulder, his fangs glistening in the light. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Hiko hugged his pillow to his chest. _Light, please stay on._ "Okay."

Opening the window, Shukaku slipped out. The curtains billowed in the breeze. Hiko was scared the other spirit would enter if he left the window open, but if it were immaterial, it didn't matter. The mere fact Hiko had taken off the ward evil tag would let the spirit come right through the wall.

The ward evil tag . . .

Hiko jerked his nightstand drawer open and put on his ward evil necklace as well as retrieved his ward evil tag, which he held in front of him like a shield.

Hiko could track Shukaku's chakra as he moved around outside. He was clearly circling the house. Then he moved away from the house for a few minutes, only to circle it again.

When Shukaku climbed back through the window, he stopped short at the sight of the wards against evil.

"Sorry," Hiko murmured. "But I was alone. I got scared."

Shukaku's face softened. "It's okay. I understand."

Hiko started to put them both back into the drawer. "Well?" he asked.

"You might want to put the ward on the window," Shukaku said solemnly. "I didn't get a good look at the spirit, and human waifs have no scent. But it was clearly lurking, so I have to assume I have a spirit to kill."

Hiko froze. "He's back?" His voice wavered. "My father is back?"

"For your safety, I am making that assumption." Shukaku crossed his arms.

Horrified, Hiko stood and walked over to the window, slapping the ward evil tag there. Then he walked straight into Shukaku's arms.

Shukaku hugged him. "Don't be afraid, my Hiko. Once I find your father's spirit, I'll kill it."

"How?" Hiko asked, tears in his eyes.

"In a sense, it's a forced crossing over," Shukaku said. "I'll send him to hell, where he belongs."

Hiko clung to him, unwilling to let go. "Okay," he whispered.

Shukaku picked him up bridal style, carrying him back over to the bed. "There's no use in staying awake worrying about it," he said gently. "I swore my protection to you, my Hiko. So it's my protection that you will have." He lay down on the bed, settling Hiko with him.

Hiko curled into him, running one arm around his waist. "Okay," he repeated quietly.

He returned to sleep hesitantly, afraid of having further nightmares but not afraid that he wouldn't be protected.

* * *

The following morning found Sandaime Kazekage in his office facing the Head Monk of the Western Temple, plus two lesser monks that were his attendants.

"How may I help you?" Tomo asked, curious over the monks' visit.

"I'm sure we don't need to tell you that Shukaku's running loose is a very serious matter, Kazekage-sama," the Head Monk said.

Tomo inclined his head. "Indeed, no."

"What you may not be aware of is the level of danger spiritually." The Head Monk paused. "Everyone knows Shukaku attacks and eats humans. What you may not be aware of is that his presence around your nephew will draw other evil spirits. Your nephew will be beleaguered eventually. For the sake of his safety, you need to reseal Shukaku into his tea kettle."

"Draw other evil spirits?" Tomo was instantly alarmed. "I had no idea." He felt incredibly worried for Kazehiko's safety. "How many? How soon?"

The Head Monk shook his head. "That we cannot tell you. Only that the danger is there."

Tomo frowned. As it was, Shukaku hadn't been bothering Suna. Lately, all his kills had been against enemy nin while on missions with Hiko. Plus Hiko was clearly attached to the Sand Spirit. Tomo didn't want to traumatize Hiko, but at the same time, the amount of danger inherently involved in Shukaku's presence had now doubled. "I see. Thank you for informing me."

The monks bowed and made their exit, leaving Tomo with a distracted mind and a heavy heart.

* * *

At breakfast, Hiko sat across from his mother, watching her carefully. _Will she believe me or not?_ The therapist, Kou, had finally punctured through his mother's shock, but she hadn't mentioned the issue at home at all.

Hiko considered what would happen if he told his mother than her dead husband was an evil, child-molesting spirit haunting their property and decided maybe that wasn't the wisest choice.

In silence, Shukaku watched Hiko stare down his mother. "She'll have to know."

Hiko shook his head.

"Okay, fair," Shukaku said. "I can eat her for her disbelief, or I can eat him before she knows he's around."

Hiko gave Shukaku a hooded gaze.

"She can't stay in denial land forever," Shukaku said, stealing a piece of fish from her plate. He popped it in his mouth then wrinkled his nose. "Too overdone."

Hiko's mom was staring at her plate rather blankly.

"Don't ask," Hiko advised.

She didn't.

Meanwhile, Kazehiko made up his mind. _I'll tell my uncle instead. Or, part of it, anyway._ He wondered how much he could get out.

After breakfast, Hiko immediately headed to the Kazekage Complex, easily getting access from the guards to knock on the office door. Shukaku followed, his chakra suppressed.

"Come in," came Tomo's pleasant voice.

Hiko was a bit nervous. He wanted Tomo to believe him; Tomo was his favorite relative. His uncle had trained him, always told him when he did a good job, expressed faith in him, and had even taken Hiko's dream to be Kazekage seriously. Hiko liked spending time with him; Tomo was never harsh or criticizing, only supportive and kind.

"You're going to tell him," Shukaku deduced.

Nodding, Hiko pushed open the door and stepped in. "Ohayo, Uncle Tomo." He bowed.

Tomo smiled. "Ohayo, Kazehiko." He inclined his head.

Hiko shut the door behind Shukaku, then walked over to his uncle's desk. "I need to — to tell you something."

Tomo folded his hands on his desk. "All right."

Shukaku stepped up behind Hiko and squeezed his shoulders. "You can do it."

Hiko took a deep breath. "My father was a bad man." Kou and Shukaku had believed him, and his mother sort of was working around to it. That gave him enough courage to attempt this.

Looking down at his hands, Tomo nodded. "I was afraid of that, Hiko." He glanced back up. "What kind of bad do you mean?"

Hiko blinked. _He was afraid of that?_

"He's not an idiot," Shukaku noted. "He probably noticed those bruises on your neck, just like I did."

Hiko's brow furrowed. _If so, why didn't he say or do anything? He's Kazekage!_ He took a deep breath. "He touched me . . . did things to me that hurt." He reflectively touched his neck as he spoke. "He was always . . . hurting me."

Tomo's face slowly turned red, and he clenched his jaw. "I see."

"You believe me? Just like that?" Hiko was surprised.

Standing, Tomo walked out from behind his desk and drew Hiko into a gentle hug. "I believe you. Of course. You would know what your father was or wasn't doing. I'm sorry, Hiko. I had suspicions, and I even . . . But I had no proof to act on."

Hiko sighed and hugged him back. He supposed it was too much to have hoped someone would have saved him.

Except . . . Shukaku had.

Thinking of Shukaku reminded him of the real reason for his visit.

"Uncle Tomo," Hiko said, worried even more about this next part, "I think Father has come back."

"What?" Tomo released him so he could look him in the face. "What do you mean 'come back?'"

Hiko took a deep breath. "An evil spirit showed up at my house last night. Shukaku tried to catch it, but he couldn't. I think Father has come back from the dead so he can punish me for telling on him." He hoped he didn't sound insane to his uncle.

"A spirit!" Tomo's gripped Hiko's shoulders tightly; he was clearly alarmed. "You're sure about that? Shukaku is sure about that?"

"What? My opinion matters suddenly?" Shukaku snorted. "I'm impressed."

Hiko nodded. "Yes. I put up the ward evil tag on my window, and Mother's got them all over the rest of the house, but still . . . I thought someone should know."

Tomo gently squeezed his shoulders. "You're right; someone should know. I was a good person to tell. Did you tell your mother?"

Hiko shook his head. "I was afraid of her reaction."

Tomo nodded slowly. "Understandable, I think."

"Shukaku's going to take care of it," Hiko said. "He promised me he wouldn't let Father's spirit hurt me. But it still scares me, so . . ."

"So you told me," Tomo finished for him.

"Unnecessary, I assure you," Shukaku said, eyes narrowed. "As soon as I catch that spirit, he's history."

Hiko glanced up at Shukaku. "Shukaku promises again to take care of it."

"It's good to let the humans around you know what's happening, though," Tomo said. "I'm proud of you for speaking up, Hiko."

Kazehiko rarely got praise for speaking up, so he had to smile.

"You're a sweet boy," Tomo said. "Very loving, very kind. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Hiko deflated a bit. He knew those were not compliments in his culture. Boys were supposed to be tough and stoic. "I'm sorry." His father had complained that he was too girly, too.

"I didn't mean that as a critique or insult," Tomo said. "I only mean I worry for you."

"No one can insult you," Shukaku said, crossing his arms. "It's fine that you're sweet and loving; I'm here to protect you. And no one can say anything demeaning after seeing you fight on the battlefield, my Hiko. You're a real terror with your gold dust."

Hiko smiled up at Shukaku. That made him feel better. And it was true he didn't show mercy on the battlefield; he couldn't if he wanted to live.

Tomo looked between Hiko and the invisible spot he was smiling at; he sighed. "I'm sorry things have gotten so complicated for you, Hiko."

"It's okay," Hiko said. "Shukaku said he'd take care of it."

Tomo's gaze saddened. "I'll protect you, too, Hiko."

Hiko smiled at him. "Thank you, Uncle Tomo." He bowed and left, feeling happy he'd been understood and believed.

Shukaku trailed him dutifully. "All these people suddenly want to protect you . . . now. Now when you no longer need so much protection because you have me."

Hiko sighed. "Better late than never, I guess."

"Maybe," Shukaku drawled. "Or maybe someone can really have too much protection."

Hiko doubted it.

* * *

That afternoon, Tomo teleported to the Western Temple and secured a meeting with the Head Monk.

They met in the room where Shukaku's urn was kept.

"It's time," Tomo said. "My nephew told me today that one evil spirit has already arrived."

The monk nodded. "I see. You wish to . . .?"

"Yes. It's time to seal Shukaku again."

* * *

_A/N: Hey all, thanks for the wonderful reviews and the follows and favs!_


	8. Sealing Shukaku

_A/N: Kibishi is the name SabakunoCurse gave Kazehiko's father. It seems appropriate that I use it here. _

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sealing Shukaku**

In the afternoon, Shukaku hunted, but no trace of a spirit could be found. _Damn bastard,_ he thought, enraged. _He's only going to come out at night._ Night was harder — not to hunt in, for that was Shukaku's main element, but to leave Hiko alone in. Shukaku supposed he'd have to rely on Hiko's wards against evil to keep him safe.

The irony was atrocious.

Shukaku reported back in after Kazehiko had eaten dinner. He came in through the bedroom window, as per usual.

Hiko glanced up, not surprised, and then lay back on his bed. "Are you going to go out tonight?" He was afraid of being left alone — something he never could have imagined at the start of this strange friendship — but he understood the necessity of it. He was steeling himself for long, sleepless hours of waiting.

Hiko already knew Shukaku hadn't found anything, because Shukaku wore his emotions on his sleeve. He would have come in already bragging about having taken care of the problem.

Shukaku perched on the side of Hiko's bed. "Yes. I searched all the usual dives that evil spirits hang out in — murder sites, bars, execution grounds — but I didn't find Kibishi." He'd since learned Hiko's father's name. "He's hiding himself well. I'll have to hunt him tonight, and the only way to do that is to draw him into the open. And that means going out." He reached out and took Hiko's hand, squeezing it. "He'll probably come straight for you as soon as I'm at a distance. This is what I'll be waiting for. Be sure to put up the ward evil tag and wear your necklace."

Hiko felt cold inside, but he squeezed Shukaku's hand in return. "Okay." He wondered if he would be able to see his father's spirit tonight any more clearly than he had the last time. He didn't want to. _I have to trust that Shukaku knows what he's doing._ "With that stuff on, he can't hurt me, can he?" Hiko asked anyway.

"No, Hiko, my love." Shukaku would have never imagined he'd want to protect someone the way he now wanted to protect Hiko. He was burning with the need to save him. "The ward evil tags should keep him out of the house, and the necklace should keep him from touching you even if he did get past the tags."

Hiko swallowed and nodded. "Okay." He hesitated, then sat up and hugged Shukaku tightly. "Be safe. I don't want him to hurt you, either."

Shukaku wrapped Hiko in his arms. "Oh, my Hiko . . ." He ran a hand over Hiko's soft, auburn hair. "I'll be safe. He won't be strong enough to hurt me."

Hiko took a deep breath. He really didn't want Shukaku to go, but he couldn't hide out from his father forever. He needed to let Shukaku take care of the problem. "You're right. Of course." He looked up at Shukaku with a wan smile. "It doesn't matter what's going on. You're much bigger and stronger than him. And you'll protect me."

Still . . . a little core of doubt sat in Hiko's chest.

"Damn straight I am." Shukaku grinned. "And you're my Hiko. You're stuck with me forever." He cupped Hiko's cheek. "So don't worry," he said more softly.

Kazehiko grinned. Then his expression softened again. He considered the way Shukaku's hand cupped his face. It felt nice. For a spirit, Shukaku was warm and solid. He didn't understand how that worked yet, especially when it seemed as though Shukaku was insubstantial to other people.

He kissed Shukaku's cheek, just underneath the swooping indigo tattoo. "I won't worry," he agreed. He pointed to Shukaku's cheek. "Especially not since I just kissed you for good luck." That was a common superstition among couples in Suna; if someone kissed their loved one, then they'd come back safe from their mission. He knew it wasn't the same between Shukaku and him . . . but Shukaku did protect him. And he did want Shukaku to come back.

Shukaku blushed, momentarily too flustered to speak. _He kissed me for good luck?_ He grinned, a beaming smile that showed off his fangs. "Well, in that case, I'll wish you good luck and safety as well." He leaned down and kissed Hiko's cheek. "There. At least by human standards, we should both be safe."

Hiko giggled. Shukaku's bright smile lifted his spirits, and he was pleased at the kiss he received in return. _I'd like anyone who sees Shukaku as evil to interpret this._ Shukaku might be a lot of things, not the least of which being a habitual drunk with no sense of self-restraint, but evil Shukaku wasn't. Not to him, at least. For him, "evil" was a word reserved for people like his father.

"We're safe," he agreed. "So I'll wait here for you and not worry."

Shukaku nodded. "Okay." He gave Hiko another squeeze in their hug, then released him. "I'm off to hunt. Put up the ward as soon as I'm out." He slipped through the window.

Hiko got out of bed and opened his nightstand, taking out the ward and the necklace. He slipped the necklace on over his head while he walked across the room to the window. Banishing his uneasiness, he put up the ward evil tag and stared out the window. _Shukaku . . . please be okay._

* * *

Night fell.

Shukaku watched the last of the light die in the western sky, leaving pitch blackness pierced with a swath of stars overhead. No moon tonight. Shukaku frowned. He was at his most restless — and most powerful — during a full moon. He was calmest and least powerful during the new moon. A full moon meant a good party, lots of sake, a few humans to eat . . . a new moon meant snoozing.

But not tonight.

Shukaku sat on Hiko's rooftop until the sun set, then he began hopping from roof to roof, scanning the neighborhood for signs of Kibishi. He figured it was too early in the night for him to make a pass, and Kibishi would probably wait until Shukaku was fairly far away. That really meant one of two things: a long range stakeout or another hunt.

Shukaku opted for the long range stakeout only to realize there was one place he'd forgotten to check: The hospital. Evil spirits were drawn to the suffering and death in hospitals.

"Of course," Shukaku muttered, irritated with himself. The hospital wasn't even that far away from Hiko's house, either. He ran across the rooftops and landed on the hospital roof. A dozen black shapes scattered upon seeing him. He could sense several dozen in the hospital below.

Plus one right behind the water tower in front of him.

Bold, that one. It didn't scatter. It only watched him.

Shukaku smirked.

"So . . . " Like all spirit whispers, it cut across the distance effortlessly, as if carried on a chill wind. Many humans experienced it that way; a spirit speaking triggered a sense of coldness or a buzzing in one's ears. "You are done running around." Red eyes winked out at Shukaku from the darkness. A shape blacker than black leaned against the side of the water tower, arms crossed.

"Kibishi," Shukaku said, crossing his arms as well. "You just couldn't stay dead, now could you? You've got to return from the grave to torture you son some more."

Kibishi laughed. He tilted his head. "I did not return purposefully to the land of the living. In fact, local legend would claim that if you had not killed me in such a violent way, I would not be here." Red eyes widened. "So whose fault is it, really?" He bowed. "Not that I do not enjoy being a spirit. So, thank you."

Shukaku snorted. "Well, if it is my fault, I'm happy enough to clean up my mess. I can't have you terrorizing _my_ Hiko." He walked forward gracefully, his tan kimono with its black underkimono swaying in the breeze.

"Your Hiko?" Kibishi growled and stayed put, clenching his fists. "My Hiko is my Hiko is my —" He visibly controlled himself, shaking himself out of it. Insanity would set in soon enough, however, if Shukaku did not finish him. "So . . . you wish to have my Hiko for your own, ne? But that will not happen, I think. Others, they search for you. I have smelled them today. Your demise is in the air . . . "

_Others search for me?_ Shukaku did not like the sound of that. _The Kazekage? Has he decided to make his move?_ He used body flicker to flash forward, grabbing Kibishi around the neck. "I killed you once; I'll kill you twice. It works surprisingly the same way. Except this time I'm forcing you to cross over." He wrapped his aura around Kibishi's and squeezed, exerting massive pressure on the black form.

Kibiki burst out laughing as Shukaku grabbed him, and then choked. He sent out a pulse of evil chakra, calling the dark shadows of other spirits around them. Other dark human souls formed a ring around their position, none of them willing to get close but all of them curious.

"There!" a voice called from a few rooftops away. "Look! He's calling them to him!"

Kibishi groaned, pushing back against Shukaku's aura weakly, but he was grinning.

In a flash, Sandaime teleported onto the hospital roof. "Shukaku! Stop this. Now."

The men on the search rapidly crossed the roofs to stand behind Sandaime, fanning out. There were a dozen jonin.

"Yes, stop it," Kibishi choked out, amused.

"Fool," Shukaku said, although he knew the Kazekage couldn't see or hear him, only sense his chakra. "It's just another evil spirit — the one attacking your nephew." He hoped someone among the dozen jonin there would both see and hear him.

Sandaime took a step forward, his gaze sweeping across the roof blindly. "You say you care about my nephew. If you care . . . go quietly."

Two monks were teleported by shinobi onto the roof behind everyone else, carrying between them a familiar tea kettle.

_Shit!_ Shukaku glared at the tea kettle. No matter how much he loved Hiko, he would never go quietly back into the sacred urn. And if they forced the issue, he would even transform right on the roof if that's what it took to fight them.

Shukaku looked back at Kibishi and tripled his pressure on the spirit. "I don't have much time, but you're still going to cross over." First things first.

"His chakra is tripling!" one of the monks shouted.

"Damn it!" Sandaime gestured sharply and braced himself. "Now!"

One of his men flickered into place behind him, and together, they started weaving hand seals. The monks prayed loudly, a steady stream of chanting that melted into itself hypnotically.

Kibishi fought and squirmed, his chakra flickering wildly under Shukaku's pressure.

_Humans are incredibly stupid,_ Shukaku thought, irritated. _I should've eaten the Kazekage while I had the chance._ That's what he got, though, for loving a human. With a growl, Shukaku swept out with his free hand, extending a sand arm and claw and smashing through the humans there, trying to knock them all over. Several hit the roof with groans. Then he shot his claw at the tea kettle itself, intent on crushing it. _Can't bind me without a container!_

As soon as his attention was split, the force on Kibishi lessened. Unfortunately.

"Shukaku! Stop!" Sandaime leapt in front of the monks and the tea kettle, shielding it with a wall of iron sand.

Kibishi slipped out of Shukaku's grasp and flickered backwards. He doubled over, pressing his hand against his neck. "Looks like you've got bigger problems than me." He straightened. "Like my brother-in-law."

The man helping Sandaime with the sealing ceremony also escaped injury. He and Sandaime regrouped, working faster.

Glowing chains appeared around Shukaku's body, illuminating him for the blind humans.  
The chains slowly tightened as Sandaime and his assistant worked.

"Dammit!" Shukaku began his transformation, sand covering both arms and one half of his face. "You can't afford to stop me now! Your nephew is in danger — the kind you can't save him from!" But he knew it was useless. "Fool!" His tail appeared next. He yanked on the chains, straining them. _I should've transformed first._ He was much stronger in bijuu form.

But that would've meant letting Kibishi go right away.

Shukaku whirled to face Kibishi. "You won't succeed. I swear it!" Sand covered the rest of his face, and he gave a mighty tug at the chains, the links groaning under the pressure.

The monks cried out in alarm and started chanting, words tumbling out desperately. The chains glowed and grew thicker.

Sandaime and his assistant continued weaving seals. More chains appeared.

Kibishi threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, I think you are hardly in a position to boast threats, Shukaku. Not with my brother-in-law around to heroically seal you." He had the gall to stand there, not even attempting to get away.

The half dozen shinobi still on their feet regrouped and attacked with kunai. Some of them had explosive tags attached to them. They exploded, raining down sand.

Slowly, the chains pulled Shukaku towards the waiting tea kettle.

Shukaku grunted. The injuries were minor, but that didn't mean it didn't sting. Sand formed on his legs, and he dug his claws into the roof, scratching deep ruts in it as the chains pulled him toward the sacred urn. "You can't keep me from my Hiko!" he yelled, feeling the chains bind his chakra slowly. "Hiko!"

Suddenly, his heart broke. His only desire had been to protect Hiko, and now Kibishi was going to get to run free. "No!" Tears filled his eyes. He screamed and yanked with all his power against the chains; three of them snapped. "I will protect my Hiko! I will!"

Now that Shukaku had transformed, everyone could hear him.

Sandaime's hands didn't waver, but there were tears in his eyes. "If you want to protect my nephew, go back in the urn!" he shouted. "Can't you see what your presence is doing? You know better than anyone!"

New chains wrapped around Shukaku to replace the ones lost.

"Don't reason with him," one of the monks begged.

Sandaime ignored that. "You must know that if you go back into the urn, the evil spirits will disappear!" A flash of his nephew's heartbroken expression — no doubt the future — passed before him. "Think selflessly!" he begged. "If you've learned anything, it's that love is stronger than all our selfish desires!"

Still, he didn't dare pause in the sealing ceremony, and neither did the man beside him.  
"You may want to be with Hiko, but you can't! Just as I couldn't —" Dare he bare his heart? But this was likely the only conversation he was ever going to have with Shukaku. "Just as I couldn't stop my brother-in-law without evidence because that would mean crushing my sister's heart! We must all do things — things we don't want to do!"

Shukaku realized he could be heard. He stared at the Kazekage with wide eyes, outraged. "You knew? And didn't stop it? Hiko-chan suffered horribly! He was raped!" The chains were dragging him across the roof, draining his chakra from him, weakening him. He realized he had to speak and had little time. "Sandaime Kazekage — your brother-in-law's spirit is back. I was trying to force him to cross over, but you interrupted me. Your beloved nephew is still in danger!" He knew what he felt was truly love then: he realized he was handing Hiko's protection to the Kazekage because he had no other choice now. Shukaku stared at Sandaime, tears still in his eyes. "I tried to save him. You must find a way now. Save him, godda — !" He dematerialized into vapor and was sucked into the tea kettle.

The monks immediately sealed it.

Sandaime fell to his hands and knees. "I didn't know," he whispered, hoping that somehow, Shukaku could still hear him. "I only suspected that Hiko was being beaten. Please forgi — " His throat constricted. He slowly curled his hands into fists. "Please forgive me."  
His men gathered around him.

One of the monks said timidly, "Kazekage-sama, you can't believe a thing Shukaku says. He is a demon."

Tomo didn't answer.

His assistant knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sandaime-sama."

"Fuuishi." Tomo swallowed, struggling to speak.

"There are other spirits on this roof," Fuuishi said quietly. "That much I am certain of. I can sense them."

"Any of them . . . " Tomo hesitated to ask the ridiculous question. "Any of them feel like my brother-in-law?"

His assistant shook his head. "No, Kazekage-sama. But he may already be gone."

Tomo looked over his shoulder at the tea kettle innocently sitting on its ceremonial pillow. _Damn it._

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for all reviews, favs, and follows!_


	9. Kibishi

**Chapter 9: Kibishi**

Four hours.

After four hours of waiting, Kazehiko knew something was wrong. Deadly wrong. He sat on his bed, clinging to his pillow, his lamp on at his elbow. He stared at the ward evil tag on his bedroom window and prayed. _Please let Shukaku come back soon . . . Please don't let him be hurt . . . _

But Shukaku should have been back hours hence.

And then, suddenly, a familiar, unsettling feeling crept into the room. Red eyes appeared outside of the window. Red eyes not Shukaku. They were the wrong shape. Round, instead of almond-shaped.

Slowly, torturously slow, nails raked down the window pane with a long, scratching squeal.

Hiko jerked and then froze, so scared he couldn't move or make a sound. _Father! It's Father!_ And worse: _Is Shukaku dead?_ Tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh . . . God . . ." he whispered, terrified and in pain.

"Hiko let me in — in Hiko — in Hiko — in." A scattered whisper blew into the room, along with a chill.

"No!" Hiko screamed. "No! I'll never let you in! Never!" Finally he could say no. He did so at the top of his lungs. "Go away! I don't want you here! Never return! Ever!"

The windows squealed and screeched, glass reverberating with the force of the long nails attacking the window pane. This was followed by banging and sounds like someone throwing rocks at the glass.

A thump in the other room announced the fact Hiko had awakened his mother. There were running footsteps, and then his mother threw open the door. "Hiko? Who are you yelling at? Shukaku?" She looked around the room wildly.

The banging and scratching silenced.

"Minori . . . " A hoarse whisper curled in the air. "Open the window give me my Hiko mine stupid bitch mine Hiko."

Hiko's mother froze, all the blood draining from her face. She stared at the window, her eyes wide, her hand paused halfway to her chest.

Hiko shot off the bed and ran behind her, still clutching his pillow. "It's Father! He's come for me! Don't let him have me, Mother! Please! Save me this time!" Not that he really thought she could do anything against a spirit. Or her mortal husband, for that matter.

She didn't even move; her gaze was frozen on the window.

"Mine wife . . . obey!" the voice outside the window hissed. "Wives obey . . . " A single fingernail scraped down the window slowly. "Remove the seal . . . "

The uncomfortable chakra in the room reached a new level.

Hiko was shaking. Enemy shinobi he knew how to fight; ghosts he did not.

His mother screamed suddenly, then jerked backwards, knocking them both back into the hallway.

"Lights!" Hiko yelled. He flipped on the hallway light. "Darkness makes them stronger."

The air exploded with banging and screeching nails at the window.

"Lights!" Hiko repeated.

His mother scrambled, running down the hallway. She turned on the light in her bedroom, then ran back and turned on the light in the kitchen. "Um . . ." Her voice wavered. "Um . . ." She began to chant; it was broken and filled with pauses, but she did it.

Hiko wondered if she'd just learned the chant from the monks over the last few weeks or if she'd known it before. Not that it mattered. He stayed in the hallway, staring at the red eyes that glared at him, making sure his father didn't move.

The window rattled as if someone were trying to open it. It didn't matter; the latch wouldn't break under such feeble coaxing.

A soft whisper permeated through the window. "Minori . . . stupid wife . . . turn off the lights . . . "

The rattling stopped.

After a moment of complete stillness, the whisper came again. "Turn . . . off . . . lights . . . "

"Oh, _hell_ no," Hiko said, eyes wide.

His mother turned on the lights in the living room and even the bathroom. She was shaking and muttering the chant to herself.

Suddenly, someone banged at the door.

Hiko and his mother both screamed.

"Little sister! Nephew!" The voice on the other side of the front door was muffled, but not so muffled that it wasn't recognizably Tomo's.

"Niisan!" Hiko's mother scrambled for the door.

Hiko saw the red eyes zip away. "Careful! You'll let Father in!"

Tomo cried out. "What in the hell!"

The moment the door opened, he slipped through in a flash and slammed it shut, leaning against it. He raised his fingers to his cheek. "What is . . . " He brought his fingers away and saw blood. There was a long scratch down the left side of his face.

"Oh my God!" Hiko's mother pulled her brother further inside, leading him into the kitchen.

Hiko ran into the kitchen and tackled his uncle. "I'm so glad you're here! I'm so glad you're here!"

Tomo hugged his nephew tightly. "I'm sorry, Hiko. I'm so sorry . . . for everything." He stroked Hiko's head. "But I'm here to fix it. If I can . . . " He gazed out the kitchen window. "Fuuishi is here, with some monks from the temple. We're surrounding the house."

Lantern lights were visible in the darkness outside the window; dimly lit figures in ceremonial robes were holding them.

"Oh, thank God." Minori leaned against the counter, shaking and sweating. "Niisan, it was terrifying . . ."

"Monks from the temple?" Hiko's stomach turned cold, as though he'd swallowed ice cubes. "Where's Shukaku?"

"I'm sorry," Tomo said softly. "We spoke but briefly." He kissed Hiko's forehead. "Please believe me when I say I knew not what I did. We will talk about Shukaku later. For now . . . for this night, at least . . . he has entrusted your safety to me in a truly selfless act."

Outside the house, somewhere close by, an eerie whistle split the air. It was the sound of an ancient flute.

"The ceremony begins," Tomo said gently. "We are chasing away your father."

Hiko's mother stared at her brother. "Entrusted my son's safety to you in a truly selfless act?" she repeated.

Hiko barely heard her speak. _What . . . ?_

Tomo grimaced, looking at his sister with regret. "Minori . . . " He looked away. "Even monsters may evolve into men. And even men may be monsters. Life is not as clear-cut as we once thought it was."

Outside, more than one person beat a drum.

An official orator boomed out, "I banish you, all evil spirits, from this dwelling of men." This call was repeated at various points around the house.

Hiko was instantly hysterical. "You sealed Shukaku! Oh, God! You sealed up Shukaku again!" He burst into tears.

Tomo hugged his nephew tightly, gathering Hiko into his arms. "I, and twelve other shinobi, two monks, and my assistant," he said in a soft, measured voice. He kissed Hiko's forehead and rocked his nephew gently. "But there is nothing to say that this situation will become permanent."

Outside in the darkness, the flute sounded again, a truly unpleasant wail.

Although Hiko had started to push his uncle away, he stopped at those words. "Not permanent?"

Minori straightened. "Oh, God. You're not going to make your own oigo a jinchuuriki, are you? I will not have Hiko suffer such a thing!"

"Minori-chan." Tomo looked at her reproachfully. He stroked Hiko's head. "Not unless I miss my guess that neither Hiko nor Shukaku would be satisfied with such an arrangement." His expression turned sorrowful. "I am beginning to think by these experiences that the idea of sealing Shukaku inside of a person is an inherently flawed one." He looked to Hiko. "Or a tea kettle."

Outside, the flute trilled, and drums beat. Chanting started up again, but not as loud as the first time.

At this point, the evil chakra that had seeped through the home before had completely lifted.

Hiko was amazed to hear his uncle say that, but he didn't see how it was going to get him Shukaku back. Plus there was the problem of his father. "They're driving Father away, but it's only temporary," he said. "He'll be back. He wants to punish me. He won't stop until he hurts me again." He stared up at his uncle. "Shukaku could have forced him to cross over."

Tomo nodded slowly, and heaved a sigh. "Yes. Yes, Hiko-chan, I believe that, too." He stroked Hiko's head absently, his gaze far away. "I believe we shall have to do something about that. Something that involves Shukaku-sama."

He blinked, visibly bringing himself back to the present. He offered his sister and nephew a small smile. "You are both safe for now. So let us wait until morning together."

Fuuishi teleported in with a flicker and bowed. "The evil spirit has been banished, Kazekage-sama." He still held a flute in one hand.

"Thank you, Fuuishi," Tomo said gently.

"Yes, thank you," Minori said gratefully.

Fuuishi straightened halfway, then hesitated, his gaze falling on Hiko. His expression softened out of its stoicism, and he bowed deeply. "I wish to offer my apologies. I was part of the sealing ceremony that stole Shukaku. By the time he had fully transformed and we could understand his speech, the sealing ceremony was too far along to stop. Our misunderstandings . . . caused you much trouble."

Hiko gazed at Fuuishi with a solemn frown. "Shukaku was my protector. I told everyone around me that. With the exception of Biki-sensei, no one believed me because I'm a child, even if I am a genin. Now Shukaku is gone." He paused. "It's not your fault, though, so thank you for your apology."

Fuuishi straightened and nodded. "I believe everyone owes you an apology." He glanced at Tomo, then looked away. "I must make sure the evil spirit stays away." He teleported out.

Tomo sublimated a flinch. Fuuishi only dared to be so blunt because he was one of Tomo's childhood friends. Otherwise, such an implicit accusation would be viewed as highly insulting.

"When new information meets with the entrenched suspicion in our minds, we often make mistakes," Tomo said softly. "I agree that I owe you, Kazehiko, the profoundest apology. I have robbed you of that which is dear." For a moment, he let his regret rule him. Then he swept it away with quiet determination. "One way or another, I will make recompense to you and Shukaku-sama. The first way I will do this is to free Shukaku-sama from his cage."  
Even as he spoke those words, he knew he would never get the Council to agree with such a decision.

Technically, he had the last say, since he was Kazekage, but in Suna, unlike in other villages, the balance of power was delicate. Some days, he felt one misstep away from being the victim of a coup.

Hiko wondered how that would even be possible. Opening the tea kettle was one thing, but the villagers' and Council's reactions to freeing Shukaku were another.

"Niisan! You must be careful." Minori grabbed a paper towel, wetted it, and then gently cleaned his cheek. "The Council might try to eat you."

Tomo raised an eyebrow. "I find that preferable to Shukaku-sama succeeding in the attempt when he finally manages to break free from his prison."

"I'll be there," Hiko said, eyes hooded. "He won't try to eat you."

Minori merely groaned.

* * *

The following morning, Tomo took Hiko into his office with him. Team Biki was summoned right away.

Tomo sat calmly behind his desk and folded his hands.

Biki came storming in without so much as a bow, marched up to the Kazekage's desk, and slapped his hands down on it. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he yelled. "I had everything under control! _We_ had everything under control! What did you seal him up for?"

Hiko watched this with wide eyes, amazed.

Aiko and Jonan stayed back and out of the way.

Tomo looked at the man calmly. "I'm glad you agree it is a mistake," he said mildly. "That means you will have no objections to the secret mission I am about to propose."

Biki deflated somewhat, blinking. He straightened and removed his hands from his leader's desk. "Secret mission?"

The corner of Tomo's mouth quirked in a smile. "I hesitated to ask, because I know your firm belief in the laws of our village, Biki-san. However, even you agree that justice is best served by setting Shukaku-sama free."

Biki narrowed his eyes. "Shukaku-sama?" He took in Hiko's calmness. Then his gaze flicked back to Sandaime. "You've had a change of heart."

"I've had a discussion with Shukaku," Tomo said.

Biki's eyebrows rose. "When?"

"Right before he was sealed," Tomo said regretfully. "There was no time to reverse my decision in the moment." He took in everyone around him. "That is what your mission entails: Tonight, I would like you to free Shukaku."

Aiko, who had been holding onto Jonan's sleeve, straightened. "Really? You want us to let him loose?"

"It seems appropriate," Jonan said. "All he's done on our missions so far is eat the enemy. Only once did he try to endanger us, and that was at the beginning. Hiko stopped him easily."

Aiko nodded slowly.

"He said he'd protect me," Hiko said gravely. "He swore he'd protect me from my father's spirit, who's returned. We have to free him so he can force my father's spirit to cross over before he hurts me."

"Your father's spirit?" Aiko asked, brow furrowed with worry. "He came back evil?"

"He died evil."

Biki gave the Kazekage a smirk. "We accept."

"Hai!" Aiko said. "We totally accept. This'll be badass."

Jonan shook his head and smiled.

Hiko grinned at all of them. "Thank you, everyone."

"Hell, yeah, it will," Biki agreed easily. He crossed over to Hiko and squeezed Hiko's shoulder. "We'll get your friend back. He's a friend to all of us by now. We got used to him, difficult temper and all."

Hiko chuckled at bit. It was true.

"I'm relieved to hear you say that you can accept someone so much like yourself," Tomo said lightly.

Biki colored. "Sorry, Kazekage-sama."

"No offense taken." Tomo smiled. "Honestly, I am quite angry with myself for being so blind up until this moment."

"I wish you could see and hear Shukaku all the time," Hiko said. "Like me. Then you'd know. Even just seeing him like Biki-sensei can helps. It's true he eats humans . . . it's not like he's some saint . . . but at the same time . . . Well, if you understood him better, then maybe there wouldn't be so much collateral damage."

"I had the same impression from the short time we were able to communicate," Tomo said.

Biki frowned. "Isn't there that legend that goes if Shukaku touches something he touched in life, he'll become human again? Or something like that?"

Tomo frowned deeply and rubbed his chin. "Yes . . . "

"Human?" Hiko had never heard of that, but he was deeply intrigued. "That might be cool, but wait until he gets rid of Father!"

Tomo blinked, his expression lifting. "Well, I don't think he will become human, Hiko," he cautioned.

"But material, possibly," Biki said. "Material in an objective way. Is that what you're thinking?"

"If the legend has any credence at all," Tomo said. "I will have to research that."

"That might help," Hiko said. He would like it if other people understood Shukaku the way he did. Then again, it could misfire if Shukaku got cranky.

Hiko decided he wouldn't worry about that right now. All he wanted was Shukaku back.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who's followed or faved! I appreciate it!_


	10. Saving Shukaku

**Chapter 10: Saving Shukaku**

They waited until sunset. Biki timed it so that they had thirty minutes to find Shukaku before night fell. According to Sandaime, the monks at the Western Temple were holding the tea kettle in an inner chamber, surrounded by six jonin-level guards. He wanted to get in before night fell, so that they didn't arouse suspicion, but leave under the cover of night, when Shukaku was more powerful.

With the sun at their backs, they climbed the ancient stairs to the archway marking the entrance to the temple complex. Two monks standing on either side of the archway. They were polite and serene, but guarding their temple no less fiercely. Especially since everyone was aware that Team Biki had willingly allowed Shukaku in their midst.

Biki bowed. "We would like to use the services of your temple to cleanse ourselves now that this ordeal is over."

The monks bowed in return. "Of course."

At the far end of the courtyard was a trough-like pool filled with water from an underground stream, held to be holy water capable of cleansing one of impurities. This was done by splashing oneself with a ladle, first the head, and then one's hands.

Biki passed the benevolent guards, leading his team across the courtyard.

He scanned the buildings of the temple as he crossed the flagstones. Fewer people were active now, which was what he was counting on. There was a cook bringing in turnips, a young monk sweeping a doorstep, and a third person praying. That was all.

Biki approached the basin of holy water. "Now, we cleanse ourselves." He didn't believe the water had any actual holy properties. It fell more under the heading of tradition and folk belief. Still, he got himself wet in the traditional way, blinking at the droplets of water trickling down from his head, and looked at the building entrance next to the pool. As he washed his hands, he asked casually, "What do you wanna bet? Hiko? Can you sense Shukaku?"

Hiko followed suit, as did Aiko and Jonan, all of them undergoing the cleansing ritual. As they did, Hiko scanned for Shukaku. "I can," he replied quietly. "He's directly to our left; feels like he must be two buildings back." The chakra was more of a hum than anything, but Hiko was so used to it, he sensed it easily.

"To our left," Biki mused. "All right. If anyone stops us, I'll either dissemble, or I'll put them to sleep. No violence today. We've had enough of that. I doubt Sandaime would want us to kill the monks or our fellow shinobi in order to free Shukaku." He turned to Hiko. "Hiko, I'm expecting you to take the lead so you can help lead us to Shukaku."

"Yes, Sensei." Hiko squared his shoulders. "In that case, let's go." He turned and casually crossed the courtyard, making it look like he was heading toward the first building, which was where the monks sold charms and wards. No use in drawing any suspicion toward them right away.

Aiko and Jonan fell into step behind him, with Aiko — as a puppet master — adding a bit to the performance. "I think I want enough tags to cover my house like Hiko-kun has his."

Jonan caught on and nodded. "Given the amount of evil spirits still lurking, that's a good idea."

Biki nodded as well. "I understand if this situation has unsettled you. I know that everything will return to normal now, but it's been trying for all of us." Out of the corner of his vision, he noticed that the monk sweeping the steps had stopped to listen. "Having to pretend that demon was our friend in order to avoid being eaten was one the most stressful things I've ever done as a shinobi."

Biki was glad Shukaku wasn't here to chomp his head off. Not that he would blame Shukaku, if he'd really meant the backstabbing. There was nothing lower than rescinding friendship as soon as someone's back was turned.

"Any better read?" he murmured to Hiko as soon as the monk had moved on.

Hiko felt like he could stare through the building in front of him and almost _see_ the urn in the building behind it. "It's one building over," he said. "Right behind this one."

"Wow, you've got good Shukaku Sense," Aiko whispered.

Hiko smiled. "Well, I've been with him for four months now. Especially the last month."

"We'll walk to the door and then use body flicker to jump from there to the access path," Biki murmured. "We have no close observers, so we should be okay. If we meet anyone, I'll put them to sleep. Clear? Nobody panic."

There was a small walkway around the side of the building that sold charms and wards, a pathway that led back into the complex in an obviously secretive way.

Hiko nodded. "Got it." He climbed the steps to the first building, and then body flickered to the access path. Aiko and Jonan flickered in right behind him, with Biki arriving last.

It was dark, cast in the shadows of the setting sun, but they could still see. The path was pristine, but narrow, leading around the building to the next one. The building they walked towards was unremarkable — featureless, straight walls.

Around the corner, they startled a man with a broom. "What are you doing back here?"

Biki tapped his chin and looked up. "Aren't those some beautiful feathers?" Tapping his chin actually disguised the hand seal he wove.

The man looked up in amazement. He watched the gently falling feathers only he could see for a few long moments. Then his eyelids drooped, and he sagged. "Sugoi," he whispered. Finally, he sank to the pavement, still limply clutching his broom.

Biki shook his head. He motioned for everyone to go forth, crossing over to the door of the building. It proved to be unlocked.

Hiko slid the door open and stepped inside. On the far end of the otherwise empty room was a platform. On it sat a pillow which held the tea kettle — Shukaku's sacred sealing urn.

Hiko's heart leapt painfully. "Shukaku . . ."

"I thought it was going to be guarded," Biki muttered.

Six men about Biki's height and weight teleported into the room, wearing the typical Suna brown and tan uniform.

"Okay, me and my big mouth," Biki said.

"You are not allowed to enter here," one of the men who looked about the same as the rest said.

"Actually, we are," Biki said. He reached for a scroll inside of his vest. "We're here on order of the Kazekage."

The men frowned. "What . . . ?"

Biki drew out a scroll, amazed he'd gotten that far, and tossed it to them. He almost felt bad.

The leader caught the scroll and unrolled it.

A cloud of smoke immediately erupted from the scroll, blanketing the entire room.

Among shouts of the surprised guards, Biki quickly wove his genjutsu. Heavy thuds sounded against the floor.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed six sleeping guards.

Biki drew a deep breath. "Okay. That was almost really bad. Let's get out of here while we still can." He looked to Hiko. "Unseal the urn and let's go." Sandaime had thought that Hiko ought to be the one to do the honors, since Shukaku would be least likely to stay fighting-angry with Hiko in his face.

Hiko nodded. "Right." He ran over to the urn, his heart pounding with his desperation and fear. _Please no one stop us now!_ He grabbed the top off the urn, yanking it away. "Shukaku! Come out!"

A white vapor emerged from the kettle, almost like steam, and slowly took the shape of a man-sized tanuki. He growled.

"It's me! It's Hiko!" Hiko held out his arms. "We're here to free you. Please, Shukaku . . . it's me."

"Sandaime realized his mistake," Biki said quickly. He couldn't help his heart thudding at the sight of the monster form of Shukaku. "But we're breaking the law to be here, so we have to go now."

Aiko and Jonan backed up to stand by their sensei.

Hiko held his ground. "My father's spirit is still loose, too. I need you, Shukaku. Please, focus. I love you."

"I was angry you were sealed," Biki said. "We all were. We care about you. You're our friend."

The growling stopped. For a long moment, Shukaku stared at Hiko, then he shook his head. The sand began retracting slowly, revealing humanoid arms and legs, a chest and torso, and then finally a face.

Shukaku stood before Hiko, dressed in his usual tan kimono with its black underkimono and black pants. His ponytail was still a bit bristled, but he was gazing down at Hiko softly. Sadly. "You're still in danger," he said quietly. "My Hiko . . ." And then he threw him arms around Hiko, hugging him closely. "You saved me." He pressed a kiss to Hiko's head, his forehead, his cheek. "No one has ever saved me before." He cupped Hiko's cheek in his hand, tilting up his face. "Hiko, my love . . ." He stopped and glanced at Biki, remembering his audience and the time pressures they were under. He turned back to Hiko. "Thank you, Hiko-chan. And I will save you from your father." He took Hiko's hand. "Let's go."

Hiko looked to his teammates. "He's ready to go."

Biki nodded. He was awed at what he'd witnessed. _He really does love Hiko._ He turned and gestured. "Let's move out." They ran out the door. Biki could feel how the air was cooling, and the sky was no longer ablaze with red. It was midnight blue, the light fading fast, the sun behind the cliffs.

They surprised a monk in the courtyard carrying a basket of laundry. Biki put him to sleep without preamble, only pausing long enough to see him faceplant in his fresh clothes.

The archway was straight ahead. _Through there and we're home free,_ Biki thought.

Shukaku frowned; he was running in the lead, Hiko a half-step behind him. "Hiko-chan . . . I sense evil spirits. A great number of them. Tell me one of your teammates has your ward evil necklace for you."

"Aiko-kun does," Hiko said.

"I do what?" Aiko asked.

"Have my necklace." Hiko looked to Biki. "Sensei, Shukaku senses evil spirits."

Biki's eyes widened. "Oh, crap. Where? Does he know? Don't tell me it's straight ahead."  
He drew his staff out of habit, although he wasn't sure what good it would do. He also slung his ward evil necklace around his neck, yanking it out of his vest pocket.

"It's straight ahead," Shukaku confirmed. They crested the stairs, and to Hiko's horror, a mass of black shadow-spirits were congregated at the foot of the stairs.

Aiko came to a halt and wouldn't move past the red archway. "I can sense that!" His voice was shrill. He yanked on his ward evil necklace as well, then tossed Hiko his.

Jonan stopped by Aiko, afraid to move forward.

One evil spirit in particular stood in front, possessed of glowing red eyes and an ever-shifting silhouette of a cloak. A soft, hissing whisper pierced Biki's hearing. "Hiko, sweet Hiko."

Biki ground to a halt. "Oh, tell me that did not come from that thing." He pointed at the figure.

The thing stared at him with an implied smirk.

Biki got the littlest bit annoyed. "What are you, King of the Ghosts? Well, we've got the King of the Sands on our side, so I think we have you beat. Shukaku's going to trounce you."

"Interesting development," it whispered. Some of the syllables were barely audible, but Biki still managed to string it together. A shiver ran down his arms.

Hiko backed up through the archway, staying on the safe side of it, and put on his necklace.

"That's right," Shukaku said. "I'm here, and all of your are doomed."

"Jonan." Biki glanced at his remaining student. "Put your necklace on. And stay on this side of the archway." Not that crossing over was tempting.

Jonan did not have to be told twice. He dug out his necklace and put it on, staying close to Aiko's and Biki's sides.

Biki stayed in front of his team. "Shukaku, I'm entrusting all of our safety to you. I believe in you."

Shukaku squared his shoulders. "It's a strange day for me. But I accept." He charged Kibishi.

"He accepted," Hiko translated quietly, watching his protector charge.

Biki squeezed Hiko's shoulder.

"Touching," Kibishi whispered. He flitted back out of the way, letting his gathered forces swamp out ahead of him.

Shukaku hit all the spirits with a blast of his chakra, full force. The weakest ones flickered out of existence immediately, pushed out of the human realm in an instant.

Hiko's knees nearly buckled at the force of Shukaku's chakra in the air. _Amazing!_

Kibishi staggered back into the street, looking resentful and frightened at the same time. "Mine Hiko mine!" He narrowed his eyes at Shukaku and attacked, drawing shadow kunai and throwing them ahead of him.

Shukaku extended sand around his arm and knocked the kunai away. "I'm a bijuu, you fool! I'm a special class of spirit. You don't stand a chance!" Multiple arms shot forth from his body; the hands grabbed several spirits by the throat, applying chakra pressure until they winked out. "And I would cross the universe to kill you again for what you did to my Hiko!"

"My Hiko!" Kibishi yelled.

Biki's eyebrows rose. He barely heard what Kibishi said, and he couldn't hear Shukaku at all, but it was plainly an argument about Hiko.

Kibishi lashed out with a swarm of shadows like living ink blots.

Biki squinted. "I can't see what that is."

"Senbon, I think," Jonan said quietly. "It looks that way to me."

Aiko blinked at his friend. "You actually saw it! Yeah, I'd say senbon."

Hiko was too worried to join in the conversation.

"It's more like I don't see it," Jonan said. "It's like . . . shadows blocking the light from the lamp post."

Biki nodded. He was too absorbed in the battle to talk. He squeezed Hiko's shoulder, and then gently pulled Hiko into his arms.

Hiko clung to Biki. "Be careful, Shukaku . . ."

"He'll be fine," Biki whispered. "He's way stronger than any of us could hope to be."

Shukaku absorbed all the shadow senbon into his sand and then shot them back out, raining them down on all the remaining spirits. Several more popped out.

A group of spirits tried to come around behind him; Shukaku grew his tail and swatted them away. "Amateurs!"

"Stole my Hiko, stole him!" Kibishi shouted. "Hiko come with me!" He shot up the stairs as if trying to run past Shukaku to the archway.

Shukaku shot his arm out sideways, clothes-lining Kibishi. "Stay away from my Hiko! You're right. He _is_ mine. And he was never yours to begin with!"

Burning filled Hiko's chest at those words. "That's right! I was never yours, Father! Never!"

Kibishi was knocked off his feet, but instead of falling down the stairs like a human would have, he flickered, floating. He shook his finger at Hiko. "Mine. Is mine. Mine son. Son is property . . . "

Biki really hoped he heard wrong. He held Hiko tightly. "Hiko is not your property."

Hiko clung to Biki extra-tightly. "I'm no one's property!"

Even Shukaku couldn't argue that; as much claim as he had laid to Hiko, he didn't see him as a possession.

"People aren't property!" Biki yelled. "That's right. We're all our own people! Including Shukaku. He's not anyone's property either!" The epiphany was spontaneous and so powerful that he was angry with himself for ever overlooking that fact.

Shukaku was stunned by Biki's claim, so stunned he paused in his attack. _Biki doesn't consider me property?_ He was convinced everyone in Suna did, save Hiko.  
He shook himself out of his shock and tackled Kibishi, grabbing him around the neck and exerting all his chakra on him again. "You're too evil," he growled, "if you could get this strong so quickly. But you're still no match for me."

"Hiko mine!" Kibishi spat in his face.

Shukaku laughed, baring his fangs. "Hiko mine. All mine. Forever and ever."

"No! No! No!" Kibishi squirmed, seeming beside himself. The edges of his spirit form fluttered as if in a strong breeze.

Biki snorted and couldn't help but smile. "Hiko is ours, but not in a way you'll ever understand. He's my student. He's Aiko and Jonan's peer. He's Sandaime's oigo. He's his mother's ichinan. He's Shukaku's best friend." He raised his voice. "But he belongs to none of us! He's here because he wants to be — and he doesn't want to be with you! So fuck off!"

Kibishi seemed incredulous at this browbeating, but he didn't stop struggling, feebly prying at Shukaku's fingers with his immaterial hands.

"Time to cross over," Shukaku said, sneering. He released a massive surge of chakra so strong it sliced the stone stairs he stood on.

The pressure was so immense Hiko couldn't breathe. He squeezed Biki instinctively.

Biki squeezed back.

Aiko and Jonan huddled together behind Biki, clinging to the back of his vest.

Kibishi disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving behind a final faint whisper, more of a wail than anything. "Hiko, no . . . "

Then he was gone, all traces of his chakra lifting.

When Kibishi winked out, all the other spirit energy left, too, leaving Shukaku standing on the steps alone.

Biki could breathe again. He took a few deep breaths and grinned.

Hiko inhaled deeply and then sighed in relief, pulling off his ward evil necklace. He let go of Biki and ran to Shukaku, throwing his arms around him and hugging him. "Thank you! You saved me. Us."

Shukaku pulled all his sand back into his body and then hugged Hiko tightly. "I promised that I would," he said softly. "You're my Hiko, love." He cupped Hiko's cheek gently and tilted up his face, pressing a chaste kiss to Hiko's lips. "I'll protect you forever."

Hiko's lips tingled; it wasn't at all unpleasant the way his father's touches had been. Then he blushed and looked away. "Biki can see us."

Shukaku just chuckled.

Biki blushed, embarrassed to be called out. He was surprised at Shukaku's behavior, but hardly shocked. _He's from an ancient time . . . _Prior to the creation of the village — far prior — Suna had been occupied by a culture of wandering warriors that Biki could trace his lineage back to. Since Shukaku was from the Land of Wind, it only made sense that Shukaku was an ancient monk or shaman of that time.

And in that time, boys around Hiko's age were paired with an older warrior in the tribe from whom they would learn the art of combat . . . and have a romantic relationship with that would last at least into the boy's adulthood. The older man would be responsible for his younger partner's protection his entire life, to the point of being honor-bound to die when their younger lover perished.

Times were very different now. But Shukaku wasn't from their time, and Biki didn't suppose it was reasonable to ask Shukaku to act as if he were.

"It's all right," Biki called. "Not a big deal." Especially since, when it came to Hiko, Shukaku was the most chivalrous person on earth, alive or dead.

Shukaku reasoned that Biki had figured out the facts. He smiled at Hiko. "I think your sensei probably understands me and my culture better than you think. And I will explain it to you when you feel you're ready." All that was in him would, eventually, be told.

Hiko smiled up and Shukaku and nodded. "Okay." He hugged Shukaku's waist. "Well, I want you to protect me forever."

Shukaku pressed a kiss to his head.

Biki raised his eyebrows. _Strong words._ "Yes, about that . . . " He walked down the steps, crossing under the archway. "Shukaku, I have something to ask you. I'll try to read your lips the best I can, but if I miss something, Hiko will fill me in on your answer."

Hiko nodded.

Shukaku faced Biki, although he didn't let go of Hiko. "Okay."

Biki knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. "Shukaku, will you join our team?" After a moment, he raised his head to scan Shukaku's face.

Shukaku's eyes widened. "Join your team?" He was stunned. _An official request to be a comrade? A shinobi?_ He reached up and touched his neck, surrounding it with sand in hopes it would enable his voice to be heard. "You know I'll eat all the enemies . . . and my bloodlust can be stirred up again. Yet you're willing to call me a teammate?"

Biki was surprised and gratified to hear a voice coming through the sand around Shukaku's neck. Though it was gravelly. He grinned. "Well, yeah. You know I'll kill all the enemies and leave the vultures and hyenas to eat them if you don't. What's so different about that? Except that I'm not going to drink sake with a vulture or a hyena." He rose. "I've considered you a teammate from the day we drank together. I would never buy sake for someone I didn't consider a teammate and friend."

Biki tilted his head. "Besides, you know by now that I have a temper, and at least according to you, I smell like rotten fish." He shrugged. "We've both got our faults."

Shukaku laughed.

Biki grinned widely. "So I take it that's a yes?"

Shukaku nodded. "That's a yes. Assuming that Sandaime agrees."

Hiko smiled. "I'll work on him!"

Biki shrugged and looked to Aiko and Jonan. "Oh, I don't care if he agrees or not. You're on the team, or Hiko's off. And he can't be willing to give up the one team where Hiko fits in."

"Temper, indeed," Shukaku said wryly.

Biki laughed. "You bet. Especially about someone higher up than me fucking with someone who I consider a teammate and friend. I'd get just as angry if someone tried to do something to Hiko, Aiko, or Jonan."

"I think I like you, Rotten-Fish-Sensei." Shukaku grinned, flashing his fangs.

Hiko shook his head.

Biki smirked in return. "I think I'll call you Shukaku-sama from now on, just to make you seem extra cruel in comparison."

"Oooh, elevated." Shukaku propped one hand on his hip with flair. "Well, I should be a -sama. I'm the God of Sake, and I'm hundreds of years your senior."

Hiko rolled his eyes this time. "There you go again."

Biki bowed deeply and intoned, "Yes, Shukaku-sama, God of the Sake. You are Lord of the Sands, and I am but Rotten Fish."

Shukaku laughed. "For a human, you're a lot of fun."

Biki straightened. "Why, thank you. I think."

"And I'm sweet," Hiko added, giggling.

"Very," Shukaku said, smiling down at him.

"Sweet Hiko." Biki nodded.

Aiko stepped forward. "We better beat it, yeah? Those monks and guards are liable to wake up soon."

"Oh, yeah," Biki drawled. "I can't imagine they'd like that, waking up to see Shukaku free and several humans bantering with him." He shrugged. "Okay."

"Let's go back to my house," Hiko suggested. "Uncle Tomo said he'd wait there, and we can fill in Mother and him both."

Biki nodded. "Let's go, then. Hiko, Shukaku-sama, take point."

"Hai!" Hiko grabbed Shukaku's hand and took off.

Shukaku squeezed his hand and smiled, still amazed that his beloved Hiko had set him free.

They headed to Hiko's house, hidden by the night.


	11. Towards a Future

**Chapter 11: Towards a Future**

They reached Hiko's house safely. No more evil spirits popped out; no one confronted them in the street about Shukaku being loose. When they reached the front door, Biki knocked. "It's us. Let us in."

Hiko had a key to the house, but that wouldn't help Shukaku. All the ward evil tags were up.

The door slid open, and Minori appeared, clutching the ward evil tag in her hand. "You're sure it's safe?"

Hiko nodded. "Father's spirit was forced to cross over."

Biki bowed. "Minori-san, it is safe as it is ever going to be."

Minori bowed in return, then stepped aside, allowing those both visible and invisible to enter.

Biki waited until everyone else was in, then entered himself, shutting the door. "Okay. We're all in." He said that for Minori's benefit. "You can put the tag back up."

Minori slapped it right back up.

Biki hid a smile at that.

"Konbanwa," Tomo called. "Please, gather in the living room. We have much to talk about."

After slipping off his sandals, Hiko headed into living room. Shukaku even slipped of his geta, although no one but Hiko and Biki would know the difference. Hiko and he still held hands, and they settled on the couch together.

Tomo sat in the arm chair further into the room.

Biki chose to kneel at the kotatsu table. "Reporting back from our secret mission, Kazekage-sama."

Aiko and Jonan were quiet; they could feel the gravity of the situation. They settled at the kotatsu table by their teacher.

Tomo's gaze traveled the room and settled on Hiko. "Oigo, is Shukaku beside you? I can feel him, but not precisely pinpoint his location."

Biki nodded before Hiko answered.

Hiko turned to Shukaku. "Can you do what you did before?"

"Yes, it would be good if you could do that, Shukaku-sama," Biki said.

Shukaku had cooked up an idea one level better. "Let's try this." He covered his entire body in a fine layer of sand so that he was outlined for everyone to see. He put extra sand around his throat at his vocal cords, hoping it would help amplify sound. "Can you hear me?"

The sight was quite strange to Hiko, who was used to seeing him normally.

Tomo jumped. "Yes." He nodded, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees. "Indeed, I can even see you. A clever idea, Shukaku-sama."

"Even better," Biki commented. "The first time he just put sand around his throat."

Minori was staring wide-eyed at the fairly normal-looking humanoid suddenly sitting on her couch. "That's Shukaku?"

"I showed you the picture I drew at therapy," Hiko reminded her. He'd shown it to Tomo, too.

"Yes, but . . ." Minori seemed stunned that he looked mostly normal.

Of course, they couldn't really see his eyes.

Tomo nodded. "I am not surprised by Shukaku-sama's form after seeing your picture, Oigo. It is merely the manner in which we see him that is surprising."

Hiko grinned. "He really looks cool if you could see him for real."

Shukaku grinned at Hiko. "Thank you, Hiko-chan."

Biki laughed. "I'd have to agree, Kazekage-sama, Minori-san. Shukaku-sama is a most unusual, and dare I say, beautiful person." He knew the 'beautiful' would knock Shukaku for a loop. He couldn't resist.

Sure enough, Shukaku stared at him, wide-eyed. "Beautiful?" he echoed.

Hiko nodded. "Beautiful!"

Shukaku blushed, although it was hidden under the sand.

Aiko grinned. "Now you're making me want glasses for my spirit vision. All I see every time Shukaku is around is a blur. Man, I'm missing out."

Jonan blushed. "Something is better than nothing. I see less than a blur."

"I'll show you my picture later," Hiko offered.

"Yeah," Aiko said. "I wanna see it, too." He squeezed Jonan's hand. "And you can do other things. You're far from useless."

Jonan smiled at his teammate gratefully.

Tomo smiled. "Now that Shukaku-sama is safely among us, I would like to discuss the future of this team." He looked at the sand-covered figure of Shukaku. "It is convenient that you have thought of a way to converse with us. I would like you to be involved in this conversation."

This was a novel experience for Shukaku.

"Oh, if that's all that's on your mind, I've sewn up that part," Biki said casually. "Shukaku's on the team now. Permanently. He agreed to be back at the temple after he defeated Hiko's dad and his dark army."

Tomo gave a start. "Dark army?" He looked to Shukaku.

Shukaku nodded. "Kibishi had amassed a horde of evil spirits around him. We were met en masse; I must have forced two dozen or more spirits to cross over tonight."

"You . . . " Tomo took this in, his lips parted in surprise. "Remarkable." He furrowed his brow, and then gave a sheepish smile. "I almost hesitate to ask: Are there a lot of evil spirits in Suna? Is it common to see them when you are out at night?"

"Much more common than you imagine," Shukaku said. "They congregate in places where they can feed off of evil energy or pain: hospitals, execution grounds, even bars. I see hundreds of them in this village. Some are former humans; some are not. Hiko's argument is correct. I'm not a demon; I'm a bijuu. The evil spirits that most people see as shadows are malevolent human spirits or demons."

Tomo paled, but he nodded slowly, his expression calm. He looked at Shukaku with grave eyes. "Tell me . . . you were a monk in life, weren't you?"

"That's a complicated story." Shukaku smiled and gazed off into the corner of the room. "In life, my name was Junshin, spelled with the kanji for simple or pure religious faith. I was Shodaime Kazekage's uncle — his favorite uncle, like you are for Hiko-chan." He paused, clearly remembering a distant past. "When Suna gained control of Shukaku, I became his first jinchuuriki. We died in battle together, and when we reincarnated and returned, we came back fused." He sighed. "The legend became that I was an evil monk or priest who loved sake." He chuckled. "It's Shukaku who loves sake, and it's Shukaku whose rage and bloodlust was difficult for Junshin to control." He looked back to Tomo. "You can clear your great-great-great uncle's name, Tomo. Junshin was a monk of  
purity; he simply failed to control Shukaku well. And now . . . we are one. Hence I have both a gijinka, or human form, and a bijuu, or beast form. I'm both corporal and not. I am, as best I am aware, the only one of the nine bijuu to suffer this fate. Neither Shukaku nor Junshin understand how it happened."

"So you are two people at once," Tomo concluded. He folded his hands and pressed them against his mouth, thinking deeply. Then, he smiled. "This is just the explanation the Council needed. We can spin it that contact with my nephew re-awakened the part of your soul called Junshin, and that you are no longer a threat. In fact, in order to keep you from ever suffering as a jinchuuriki inside a new host again, we can emphasize that Junshin is already your jinchuuriki host, albeit that he has fused with you. So no further measures are needed."

Biki blinked. "I think . . . I understand all that."

Hiko was stunned. "Junshin . . ."

Shukaku smiled down at him. "Has a human heart."

Biki raised an eyebrow. _And so, therefore, can love a human boy._ But he didn't say that. Besides which, the manner in which Shukaku loved Hiko was unclear. He didn't want to make any assumptions.

Hiko decided things did, in fact, make more sense. "Then when you were sealed into other people . . ."

"It was confusing for them," Shukaku said. "Imagine hearing voices in your head all day long — voices not your own that are arguing and making demands of you to kill or get drunk or fight or . . ." He shrugged. "Listening to us fused, when we're on the inside of you . . . it sounds like incoherent babbling. Occasionally screaming. It's no wonder we make our hosts insane."

Tomo nodded somberly. "More reason not to let it happen again. You can control yourself. You need no more arguments or inhibitions."

Shukaku inclined his head. "Being sealed is painful. If I can stay free based on your plan, I will gladly cooperate — if it gets me my Hiko." He grinned, a flash of fangs. "Just so you understand a lot of your enemies will be eaten."

Biki laughed. "I don't think we're worried about us. People food that comes from outside Suna is free game."

Tomo raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly. "Though I would hardly put it in such terms, I agree. We kill our enemies. The manner in which you kill your enemies, namely that you consume them, is of no consequence to us. As long as we present a united front to the world instead of fighting amongst ourselves, everyone will be satisfied."

"Plus, it's really cool to watch," Aiko added.

Jonan sighed.

"And I get my Hiko," Shukaku said. "Sounds like a fair deal all the way around."

Tomo chuckled. "You really love my oigo, don't you?"

Shukaku squeezed Hiko's hand. "Yes, I do."

Hiko beamed up at him.

"And he obviously loves you," Tomo said softly. "I am sorry that I sealed you in the first place. Although I did so on the advice of the temple staff, who assured me that you were the cause of the evil spirits congregating around Hiko, and in order to protect my nephew, I would have to seal you again. Clearly, they were wrong."

"In fact, you should ask Shukaku to clean up around the whole village," Aiko chimed in.

"Shukaku the hero?" Shukaku laughed. "What a strange night this has become!"

Biki grinned. "Couldn't be better, in my opinion, Shukaku-sama."

"Yeah . . . " Aiko said slowly. "Should we really be calling you that? What do you want to be called?"

Shukaku shook his head. "It's not a fifty-fifty fusion. Bijuu are much larger and more powerful than human spirits. Junshin is in here, but we go by Shukaku." He gestured to his pointed ears and fangs, as well as to the indigo markings that had appeared on the sand. "As you can see, even as a humanoid, I'm not human. I'm more Shukaku than Junshin."

Tomo said quietly, "We will respect that. You shall be called Shukaku-sama."  
His gaze turned to his sister. "You've been quiet for a while, Imoto. How do you feel about all this? Are you willing to house Shukaku-sama in your home?"

Minori rubbed her forehead. "I suspect I have been already for about a month now. Other than losing my meat at a few meals, nothing untold has happened. If it stays quiet around here, then I guess that's all I can ask."

Tomo nodded. "Very well. Please know that you, Hiko, and Shukaku-sama are welcome to move into the Kazekage Complex to stay with me." He turned a smile on Shukaku. "And we will endeavor to keep you well-fed."

Shukaku chuckled.

"What about the evil spirit thing?" Aiko asked. "Do we get to hunt evil spirits?"

"That is up to Shukaku-sama," Tomo said lightly. "I will not turn down the help if it is offered."

"Well, I can't eat them," Shukaku said. "And I'd be the only one getting any action. But maybe."

"Well, we could learn," Aiko said.

Biki laughed. "Always so eager. Well, maybe we can learn and maybe we can't. But we'll leave that for the future."

"I don't know if I'd like fighting evil spirits," Jonan said. "I prefer opponents I can punch."

Tomo smiled.

Hiko grinned. "Jonan has a point."

Minori laughed nervously.

Tomo rose. "Then I suppose this only leaves one last thing." He crossed over to the sofa and kowtowed in front of it. "Shukaku-sama, I entrust the safety of Hiko-chan back to you."

Shukaku nearly choked at the formality of it.

Hiko was too stunned to react; he'd never seen his uncle kowtow to anyone.

"I — " Shukaku gathered his wits and then smiled. "I accept. Hiko-chan's safety is forever in my hands now." He paused. "You pulled through, Kazekage. My Hiko remained safe. Thank you."

Tomo rose. "Thank you," he said simply. "I owe you the greater thanks."

He looked at Hiko and smiled softly. "I treasure Hiko as I would my own son." He looked to Shukaku. "And I believe, with such a strong protector at his side, that he will become Kazekage someday."

Hiko grinned, blushing happily.

"Of course," Shukaku said. "He's my Hiko!"

Biki snorted, amused at how neatly that statement wrapped everything up. "All right. Now that's finished . . . who wants sushi? I'm willing to make a sushi run if anyone wants any. Personally, I'm starving."

"What about Shukaku?" Aiko asked. "He didn't seem to like the sushi last time . . . "

"Perhaps we can feed him someone on death row," Jonan said. He smiled.

Aiko stared at him with wide eyes, then burst out laughing.

Shukaku laughed. "Ah, humans!"

Hiko shook his head, smiling.

"Well, I'll eat the sashimi," Shukaku said. "But I want sake to go with it!"

"Here comes the singing again," Hiko joked.

"Deal!" Biki said, laughing. "I'll get you good and drunk. You deserve it, after the day you've been through."

"Yes!" Shukaku made a sign of victory.

"Being shoved inside a tea kettle, then fighting a dark army?" Tomo murmured. "I should say so."

"And singing without rhymes," Hiko added, "clinging, and so much more . . ."

"Indeed!" Shukaku agreed immediately.

Biki rose from the kotatsu table with a grin. "Heh. I'll be right back with food and drink. So hold that thought."

"Want us to go with you, Sensei?" Aiko asked.

"Sure," Biki said.

Biki, Aiko, and Jonan departed to get take-out.

Tomo sank back down in the arm chair with a sigh. "Yes . . . I could do with a drink as well." He closed his eyes, and folded his hands, resting them against his lips. "In the morning, we confront the Council."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed or faved!_


	12. Facing the Council

**Chapter 12: Facing the Council**

The following morning, Team Biki, including Shukaku, met in the Kazekage's office prior to the Council meeting.

"So let me get this straight," Shukaku said, bright and peppy despite his five bottles of sake the night before. Hiko had been right – there had been singing, dancing, clinging, laughing, and a general uproar. "In order to be with Hiko, I need to lie my ass off and claim to be fifty percent Junshin and all squishy human on the inside."

"Yes . . . and no," Biki said. "You have to be able to convince the Council that you can be 100 percent Junshin if you want, with Shukaku on the inside of you." He stared. "You know, like things were before – or rather, how stupid Council members think being a jinchuuriki works."

Tomo sighed and looked away, tapping his fingers lightly on his desk. "I can only hope matters will be simplified if Fuuishi tracks down the artifact that supposedly belonged to Junshin in life."

That was the main thing everyone was waiting for.

Hiko gazed up at Shukaku. "We all thought it was an artifact that belonged to Shukaku in life and would therefore make you human, sorta. Seems funny now."

Shukaku grinned. "Legends have a way of twisting over time."

"It's still funny that it's a sake gourd," Hiko said, poking Shukaku in the side.

Shukaku laughed. "I didn't say I never drank as a monk!"

"Uh-huh." Hiko gazed at him with hooded eyes. "I bet you _both_ consider yourselves the God of Sake."

Shukaku just grinned. "I'll never tell."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Fuuishi teleported into this moment of mirth and stopped, confused. Then he gathered himself and bowed. "Ah, Kazekage-sama, I found the gourd."

"Or at least the thing that purports to be," Biki said sourly. "Historians have a bad habit of making reproductions and neglecting to tell the rest of the world that when they put their reproductions in museums."

"Wow," Aiko said. "Can they really do that?"

"They can if no one's watching," Biki said. He scowled. "Then they break some little kid's heart when they get found out."

"Um . . . " Jonan said.

"I had a bad experience," Biki said.

Tomo cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, the best way to make sure is to give the gourd to Shukaku for inspection, isn't it?" He looked to his assistant. "Fuuishi?"

Fuuishi nodded and produced a battered old gourd from his belt. It had markings on it similar to the markings on Shukaku's scarf. He crossed over to Shukaku and held it out, bowing.

Shukaku, who had covered himself in a fine layer of sand again this morning, took the small gourd from Fuuishi. It had small M's on it as well as squiggly lines. He'd recognize it anywhere. "This is Junshin's gourd, all right. Now the test to see if it's the real one." He retracted all the sand into his body. "Well? Can everyone still see and hear me?"

Tomo gave a start. "My word . . . " He trailed off, his voice dying.

Biki laughed. "Yep. I'd say that it works, then. Not that I could tell. I could see you in the first place." He blinked. "Hey, but I can hear you now. Better, even. That weird vibration is gone."

Jonan nodded slowly, inspecting Shukaku with wide eyes.

Aiko was equally amazed. "Shukaku-sama . . . "

"See?" Hiko was excited. "He's got all these indigo markings all over his body, and – "

"What?" Tomo exclaimed. "What do you mean, all over?"

Biki covered his face with his hand.

Aiko looked from Hiko to Tomo. "Can I just venture a guess that, uh, Uncle Tomo is a little overprotective now that he's heard what happened to you?"

Tomo snorted, mostly at being called 'Uncle Tomo' by someone not his nephew.

Hiko stopped and blinked at him innocently. "Well, they're on his face and go down his neck, and they're on his arms and go up his wrists, and they're on his feet and go – "

"_All_ over my body," Shukaku said with a fanged grin.

"I get it," Tomo said shortly. He took a deep breath and raked a hand through his hair.

Hiko understood that Tomo was worried about him and smiled at him softly.

Biki cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure that there is nothing to worry about as it concerns Shukaku and your nephew." He shot Shukaku a smile. "Excuse me, I mean, Shukaku-sama."

Shukaku shook his head, not having heard a -sama since his Junshin part were alive. "Yeah. I'm not a child rapist."

Hiko jerked a bit at the bluntness. "Shukaku . . ."

"Sorry, love." Shukaku stroked Hiko's hair for a moment. "Well, I better put this on." He attached the gourd to his obi, then patted it. "What a great accessory!"

"Oh, my -" Tomo's voice died again. "I . . . I am sorry." He bowed. When Shukaku made the quip, he straightened and gave Shukaku a wry smile. "I am most regretful about what has happened to my nephew, and my plea to take care of him for me still stands, Shukaku-sama."

"And I'm sure he still accepts," Biki said.

"You bet." Shukaku smiled at Hiko. "He's mine to protect forever."

Fuuishi's only remark was, "The Council meeting should be easier to get through now that everyone can see and hear Shukaku the way Hiko-dono can."

"Or harder," Biki drawled. He pointed at Shukaku. "For one thing: No more pretending to eat Hiko. It wasn't funny the first time, but this time, it could get you kicked out of Hiko's house and back into that urn you hate so much."

Shukaku laughed.

"If I'd known that was going on, I might've thought it was funny," Aiko said. "When did he do that?"

Biki smacked his forehead.

Jonan smiled. "I think what Biki-sensei means is, just pretend to be polite until all the people with no sense of humor are gone."

Tomo laughed. "That's what I do every day," he joked.

Shukaku had to laugh at that as well. "In that case, I consider it a challenge: I can fake them out just like the Kazekage."

Tomo grinned. "Well, think of it this way: I have to get it from somewhere, don't I?"

"And on that note, let's go," Biki said. "Before it gets any later."

"I am always on time," Tomo said. He smoothed down his haori. "The Council meeting can't start without me."

Biki snorted. "Good point."

Hiko took Shukaku's hand. "Hold my hand through this, okay?" He smiled up at Shukaku sweetly. His strategy was simple: Look sweet and innocent and cute right next to Shukaku.

Tomo nodded approvingly. "You will make an excellent Kazekage, Hiko-chan."

Biki stood aside, and let Tomo lead the way, falling in behind everyone else.

* * *

Tomo inclined his head to the guards on either side of the Council Chamber door. They opened the door for the group. Tomo walked inside without hesitation and stood in the broad entranceway. The council chamber was fully occupied, all the chairs filled except one: Tomo's. Instead of crossing the room and sitting down, Tomo stayed standing.

The council members looked at each other and at the group of people assembled behind their Kazekage.

"As you know, this meeting has been called to deal with the events of last night," Tomo said. "I have already spoken with the temple staff, and with everyone else involved, and know the true story of the events that took place last night at the Western Temple."

No one dared to interrupt him.

Tomo turned and smiled at Shukaku and Hiko, gesturing for them to come stand next to him.

Shukaku and Hiko stepped up, hand-in-hand. Shukaku struck quite the figure in his tan kimono, both his eyes and his hair looking golden in the light.

"The truth is . . . " Tomo swept his gaze across the room. "The temple staff was wrong. Now, the Head Priest acknowledges that the temple was at fault for suggesting that a bijuu would have anything to do with evil spirits. Evil spirits and bijuu are not the same. Evil spirits are human spirits, of bad people. Bijuu are immortal, non-human spirits that were here when the world began. They have no relationship." He pulled out a small scroll that he had tucked through his obi. "This is an affidavit from the Head Priest."

One of the council members came forward to collect it, as per custom. He had a gray, peaked beard and a long mustache. Tomo handed over the scroll. The man bowed and returned to the table with it, passing it around until everyone had read it.

That done, Tomo moved on. "I would like to introduce to you: Junshin, my great-great-great uncle, Shodaime's brother and the first jinchuuriki of Suna." He placed his hand on Shukaku's shoulder.

The council was immediately in an uproar. Several people talked at once, and two people jumped to their feet.

Tomo held up a hand. "One at a time. Please."

"How is this possible? Junshin-sama is dead. Long dead!"

"You speak the obvious," Tomo said mildly. "If other council members will wait, I have an explanation." He raised an eyebrow.

Everyone fell obediently silent.

"As you all know, Junshin-sama died a heroic death protecting the village from a full-scale invasion attempt made by Iwagakure," Tomo said quietly. "Both he and Shukaku perished in this fight." He glanced at Shukaku. "As Junshin-sama himself tells me, he awakened reincarnated with Shukaku still inside of him . . . but in spirit form. No one could see him or hear him. He was, essentially, fused with Shukaku, due to their high level of cooperation and trust."

"That is ludicrous and explains nothing." The man who'd spoken stood up. He looked at Tomo and Shukaku with narrowed eyes. "That does not explain why Shukaku, not Junshin, has been terrorizing us for years! Did he simply lose control? Or better yet, does he not exist? This is the newest ploy of Shukaku to get free reign to terrorize us all!"

Tomo was unmoved. He smiled at Shukaku calmly. "Junshin-sama, would you care to explain?"

_Not really,_ Shukaku thought. But free reign was exactly his goal – and Hiko. He had to make this sound good. "As a mere human spirit, I didn't have the strength to exert any control over Shukaku for a long time. Also, we were put into another host, which made matters worse. Listening to us bicker in her head is exactly what drove Shizuka insane and made her lose control of Shukaku." He paused. "Freed of Shizuka and bound into the tea kettle, I made no further progress until I met Hiko. My love for Hiko has made me strong enough to control Shukaku's bloodlust and violent urges." He wanted to retch at all this moralizing, but he hoped he was a good liar.

All eyes turned to Hiko.

"Your love for . . . " the belligerent councilman said incredulously, "the Honorable Nephew?"

Hiko put on his best I-am-cute-and-sweet-and-harmless face.

"As I have said, Shukaku was cooperating with my nephew and his team," Tomo said mildly. "However, Hiko described Shukaku as 'a person' who had long hair and various tattoos. Naturally, we were all puzzled by this." He inclined his head. "It is clear now that Junshin-sama has been able to communicate with us that all this time, since he met my nephew – a great, great, great, great grandson of sorts, if you will – Junshin-sama has regained control of Shukaku through precisely that: the desire to protect Hiko."

Tomo took a deep breath. "As it turns out, they met in the first place because of my brother-in-law. Hardly an honorable man. Junshin-sama witnessed my brother-in-law beat and molest Hiko. He was greatly angered by this, being a kind and noble person, as well as a holy man. It was Junshin-sama and not Shukaku who killed my brother-in-law – and in justifiable rage over Hiko's treatment. Indeed, for all this time, the time since they met, Junshin-sama has been protecting my nephew. Even when that included protecting Hiko from all of us."

Tomo was sincerely sorrowful. "Hiko's father returned as an evil spirit. It was Junshin-sama, and not Shukaku, who was on the hospital roof when we sealed him and Shukaku into the urn. Junshin-sama was fighting my brother-in-law. Performing his service as a monk, trying to rid our village of an evil man. We spoke a few moments before the sealing ceremony was completed, but I still had no hint of his identity. I still could not see him or understand him very well."

Tomo swallowed. "Last night . . . Junshin-sama found the strength to break out of the urn he and Shukaku were being kept in and save my nephew from a demonic attack of such severe proportions that my nephew would be dead today without him. My nephew's entire team witnessed the struggle."

Biki came forward at the Kazekage's signal. "We came to the Western Temple to purify ourselves and pray. When we left, the moment we passed through the archway, the evil spirits attacked. I could see them, and so could Hiko. One of them – the one in the lead – was definitely Kibishi."

"That's when Junshin-sama came and saved us," Aiko said, looking appropriately scared for the subject. "I thought he was just a blur – but I could definitely tell he was a person. The same person who's been working on our team."

Jonan just nodded.

"They came straight to me afterwards, Junshin-sama included, and told me what happened," Tomo said softly. "I confirmed with the temple staff that there was a massive attack last night, one that weakened the holy barriers around the temple. Shukaku has never done that. He cannot; it is not in his power because he is not an evil spirit. The evil spirits led by my brother-in-law did that, with the strength of their attack against Hiko."

Everyone was silent.

Shukaku schooled himself to look grave; inside he was laughing. _Now there's a real human for you! What a spin he put on the story!_ He glanced at Tomo. _Congratulations, Kazekage. You really know how to work a crowd._

"Great Uncle Junshin says he wants to protect me forever," Hiko said in a quiet voice. "Please don't take him away from me again. I almost died last night because he was removed from me once, and he's protected me on several missions so far. So please. Let him stay."

"With Junshin-sama in control of Shukaku, we have no need of other junchuuriki," Tomo said. "No more good and noble people need die in the attempt to control Shukaku – and wrongfully control Junshin in the process."

"But . . . " A clean-shaven man with a round face spoke up. "How can we all see and hear him if he has been invisible and inaudible all this time?"

Tomo inclined his head. "That would be because of the gourd. I am sure you all are aware of the legend: A gourd that belonged to 'Shukaku' that could make Shukaku human?"

"You mean . . . "

Several people paled.

"In fact, it was Junshin-sama's gourd, that he used to store his sand in," Tomo said. "Therefore, it has retained enough of his chakra through the long years of use to stabilize him and help him maintain a solid form we can all see and interact with."

Biki had to pretend to cough to cover his surprised amusement at Sandaime neatly changing the gourd's use to a 'sand gourd'.

Shukaku decided he'd give them a demonstration. "As you can see, the effect is instantaneous." He took off the gourd and handed it to Hiko. For a moment, he was invisible to everyone in the room. He wanted to say something smart aleck, but he didn't dare unless someone other than Hiko could hear him still. Then he took the gourd back. "And now you can see me again."

Many people blinked or rubbed their eyes.

"Remarkable," an old woman said.

Shukaku reattached the gourd and just smiled – keeping his lips together so the fangs weren't showing for once.

A man with a dark brown beard and a hawk nose said in a cranky voice, "But that doesn't explain one thing: How can this be Junshin? Junshin had red hair."

If Tomo wanted to smack his forehead, he hid it well. "Junshin-sama has been altered physically by being reincarnated along with Shukaku."

"Then how do we know he hasn't been mentally altered?" the man challenged.

"I challenge you not to be mentally altered by being reincarnated," Tomo said, straight-faced.

The man settled back down.

"For all intents and purposes, all that matters is that this man has shown his good heart by protecting my nephew, a talented boy who may very well be our next Kazekage," Tomo said. "Not to mention the only heir in our family line of the magnetism release."

He bowed to Shukaku. "Junshin-sama has doubtless been through countless tortures during his long life, both now and before, when he was a simple human being. We owe him our respect for remaining with us this long, and in being our ally." Tomo straightened and narrowed his eyes at the council. "Or have you forgotten the countless times that Shukaku cooperated with us in order to bring our village peace? It is not always the rampaging Shukaku. Sometimes, it is the calm and protective Junshin-sama. This day marks to me another age of peace and protection in our village: namely because my nephew had the courage to forge a relationship with a being everyone told him was a monster. Gentlemen, Junshin-sama is no monster. He is a hero."

By this point, Shukaku was just drinking it all up. _Priceless._

Hiko was taking mental notes on How to Sway the Council.

Tomo smiled slightly. "Biki-sensei has requested, and been granted, Junshin-sama as a permanent member of his team, in conjunction with Hiko. They will not be separated. I, myself, appreciate Junshin-sama's antiquated sense of chivalry. It's refreshing to have someone I can trust looking after my nephew in a way no one else can. And again, as a future candidate for Kazekage, Hiko would need to know how to work with Shukaku effectively, and this means as a necessity working with Junshin-sama. That they have forged a friendship can only mean good things."

_That's it,_ Shukaku thought. _Drink it all up, suckers._

Hiko smiled at the Council.

In a softer crowd, Hiko's smile would have caused a chorus of, 'Awwwwww.' Unfortunately, the Council was a bag of rocks.

Tomo inclined his head. "I believe this meeting is adjourned." Unspoken but implied: if anyone disagrees with me, do you have the guts to tell me to my face, with my nephew, Shukaku, and Junshin by my side? Especially if you _don't_ buy Junshin as a saint?

No one made a peep.

Tomo turned the group around and led them back out of the council chamber.

Shukaku managed to hold in the laughter until they were back in Tomo's office.

Tomo raised an eyebrow and allowed himself a smile. "I must confess I am feeling rather pleased with myself. Though not all the credit goes to me. Shukaku-sama, you deserve a large amount of the credit for appearing sane, and, ah, calm, during the whole proceeding."

Shukaku got himself back under control. "Ah, well, yes. Pretending to eat Hiko would not have helped my case any. Eating any of those old goats wouldn't have helped either. Plus they probably would've tasted nasty."

Hiko rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you found practical reasons to behave," Tomo said.

Shukaku grinned, a flash of fangs.

"It's 'cause he loves me," Hiko interjected.

"Yes, indeed," Tomo agreed.

Shukaku blushed. "You're going to get a big head about this, aren't you?"

Hiko grinned at him and nodded. "Yep!"

"Although your love for Hiko doesn't make you much less of a pest when it comes to minor things," Biki said.

"Thank you," Shukaku said. "I'd hate to have my reputation ruined by Junshin's damn godliness."

"That is never going to be an issue," Tomo said.

Hiko snorted. "You're much too much of a brat for that."

"Hey, now!"

Hiko laughed.

"In fact, I'd say there's just enough Junshin to keep you from being a total bastard," Biki said cheerfully.

Shukaku laughed.

"Though I'm happy to buy you both a drink," Biki said. He grinned.

"Now there's my human," Shukaku said.

Hiko groaned. "More singing, dancing, clinging – "

"And much more!" Shukaku said, grinning.

"Yes, all the wonderful musical stylings of Shukaku and Junshin," Biki said. "I can't wait. Including some touching love ballads."

"That don't make sense," Aiko added.

"Or rhyme properly," Hiko said.

Shukaku crossed his arms. "Ancient ballads don't rhyme. That's a modern thing."

"He's right," Biki said.

"He can do it if he really wants to, though," Hiko said. "He just messes it up on purpose to irritate us."

Shukaku chuckled evilly.

"Shh," Biki said. "If I just accept everything calmly, then he doesn't get his way."

Tomo laughed.

"Well, lucky you," Shukaku said. "Because now all five of you are stuck with me to the day you die. Singing out of tune, rhymeless love ballads and all."

"If the most evil thing you do is try to annoy us, I think that's okay," Jonan said.

"Point," Aiko agreed. "You're not so bad." He grinned. "I kind of like you."

"I might eat your cat," Shukaku said, deadpan.

"My cat might eat you," Aiko countered. "You never know. You've never met my cat."

Shukaku laughed.

"There will be no eating of kitties!" Hiko immediately piped up. "Or kitties eating Shukaku, for that matter."

Aiko grinned. "I'll tell that to Death Warrior, so there are no mistakes."

"Who's Death Warrior?" Biki asked.

"My cat," Aiko said.

Jonan nodded sagely.

"Ah," Biki said. "Well, this from the boy who thinks Shukaku crunching people up and eating them is cool. I'm not surprised."

Shukaku grinned. "Awesome name for a cat! Maybe I'll give it two tails and make it magical. Then you can take it on missions with you."

Aiko's eyes grew big. "You would?" He actually misted up a little. "That'd be awesome!"

With that, Hiko could tell his team was in for future good times.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to my reviewers!_


End file.
